Reckoning
by MidnightEmber
Summary: AU.Love what a foolish thing. With love Harry managed to do what no one else thought possible. He had cursed their world to suffering and now he was paying the price. Slash-LV/HP
1. Chapter 1

**- Reckoning -**

**Summary:**Love what a foolish thing. With love Harry managed to do what no one else thought possible. He had cursed their world to suffering and now he was paying the price. Slash-LV/HP

**Pairings:**Voldemort/Harry

**Warnings:** slash, non-canon, alternate universe, dark-Harry, Order bashing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters . . . no matter what my conscious tells me.

* * *

I dream in darkness

I sleep to die

Erase the silence

Erase my life

Our burning ashes

Blacken the day

A world of nothingness

Blow me away

Sweet Sacrifice – Evanescence

* * *

**~ Chapter One ~**

The Final Battle was upon them. Harry had graduated two years ago from Hogwarts and had immediately joined the war efforts. There was no way he could simply remain neutral like he had desired to in the beginning. After all the Boy-Who-Lived was a key player in the war he should be there to lead people to their deaths. Now he was in amongst the fray of people who were firing spells and aiming towards there enemy.

As clichéd as it appeared, the Final Battle was at Hogwarts, the one place that Harry had ever called home during his younger years. It hadn't mattered that he desired to avoid the place at all costs. They had crudely planned for the end battle to be there and it wouldn't have changed no matter how much Harry desired it for he wasn't truly in charge, he was only the second in command and whatever the leader says goes.

Twisting he shot off a spell randomly to incapacitate the person before him and sighed. This was war and to be honest he was bored. You'd think he would have been exhilarated or even furious at the other side but no he was plainly bored out of his mind. There was no anger in his movements, no passion for the death of his foes. None of this duelling nor his opponents could hold his attention any more. After learning numerous spells to keep himself alive it was hardly worth any effort and truth be told he didn't even have to be moving to kill his enemies. He could have just remained in the one place and fired off spells he was that proficient. Harry guessed that his training had paid off after all.

Ducking as an unknown curse flew towards him he sent a Cutting Hex towards his attacker barely even glancing in their direction. A pained scream confirmed that he had hit his target. Harry moved on without another thought. He didn't have time to dwell about what he had just did or even care for his enemy had a larger support than they did. They had to come down for him to win. What he needed to do was find the leader and take him out before someone got him if that was even possible. Then they would have a chance to beat them.

Sighing Harry ploughed through the people trying to find his target, the same target that his partner was searching for. He unleashed curse after curse, some light though they were mostly dark spells. He didn't have time to consider his actions. He didn't have time to waste thinking about the lives he was taking. If in all honesty he truly didn't care for them at all. They were just pieces in the way of his eventual goal. They were simply in the way of his partner winning.

However his enemy wasn't in sight and he gave his partner a shrug before turning around and taking out more of the opposition. If his enemy wasn't in sight what was he to do? He couldn't wait for them to show up and leave his allies just waiting around defending themselves. No he had to act especially with the odds against them.

He settled his gaze on others instead. They were lesser but still important to the opposition. So he picked a target and silently crept up to them avoiding the spells that were sent his way. His lithe figure practically danced out of the way of many of them making it unnecessary to return fire. Harry could see his target before him not bothering to turn around and see who was sneaking up behind him for the finishing blow. He smirked cruelly.

"Avada Kedavra."

Arthur Weasley fell dead. Harry heard Bellatrix give an insane cackle before turning back to fighting his godfather and sending a cruciohis way. Yes he knew that he should scold Bella for simply playing with Sirius but she was having too much fun for him to ruin it now. He was also having fun playing his little games with the Light fools so who was he to tell her off? It was the only entertainment they could gain from this pointless exercise.

Stealthily he moved on again ducking through the fray of spells to find another target to assassinate for fun. Behind him he could hear the Weasley's crying over their lost family member but it didn't faze him not after what they had done to him. No he would never forgive and never forget the wrongs that they had done.

Harry finally caught the one person he wanted to kill more than anybody on this entire field, Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore stood calmly surrounded by death and war and he looked directly at Harry. If that wasn't enough of an invitation to open fire on the old man Harry didn't care because he was finally allowed to attack the one person he was aching to kill in revenge.

He moved forward and immediately sent a Cutting Curse towards Dumbledore's wand arm. It didn't hit but cause Dumbledore to move. Harry narrowed his eyes and began sending a volley of curses to his former headmaster. Yet all Dumbledore did was black and dodge. He didn't attack which infuriated Harry even more and made him choose more lethal spells.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bellatirx fall to Moody though she had succeeded in her goal of killing Sirius. He couldn't locate Lucius or Draco not even Rudolphus or Rabastan. It worried him because that meant they were dead or captured and neither was good as their numbers began to dwindle and the Light gained more of an upper hand.

"Why do you do this my boy? Why did you join with Tom? There were so many other options for you to choose you did you choose the one that would destroy us all?" Dumbledore asked in is grandfatherly voice.

Harry gritted his teeth. There was nothing he desired to say to the meddling old man and yet here he was still trying to get his attention through those little tricks he fell for as a child. They didn't work any longer. He was no longer the ignorant child that listened to everything he was told. He'd grown, felt betrayal and desired revenge for it.

"Was it for the power? Did he promise you his love because we both know that Lord Voldemort loves no one. He isn't capable of it Harry. After what he has done to his soul he isn't capable of feeling anything remotely light. You should know that by now."

All this caused was more spells to be thrown at him to simply get him to shut his mouth. Harry knew that this Voldemort wasn't capable of love but he did in his own way care for Harry. There wasn't anything else Harry could ask for since Wormtailhad screwed up the ritual. The blood of the servant, willingly given, had been what the ritual asked for. Wormtail hadn't given it with true intentions at heart. He'd screwed up the ritual and because of that the Dark Lord didn't feel anything beyond dark emotions. Harry understood that his lover didn't feel any emotions that resembled anything light. The Dark Lord could do cruelty and hate but he couldn't do love or generosity not even to him but he was alright with that because at least it was a pure emotion.

They continued to dance around each other, spells flying at a rate in which the surrounding people couldn't even identify what the spells being used were. It was a shocking display of power, one that both caused others to fear and revere the two powerful wizards duelling. Spells of different colours shot across each other and both blocked and dodged the ferocious attacks. Yet neither got hit by any spell the opponent sent. They weren't even hit by a spell from someone other than the two of them for they dodged those as well making it difficul to predict what would happen next or who would win.

The one other thing that shocked them the most was neither was out of breath yet. They broke the duel occasionally and stood against each other calmly as if they were only training for the next war but weren't actually in it. The focus they had on each other was amazing and many were comparing this battle to the one of Grindewald and Dumbledore though they had never seen it.

"What have I done to fail you Harry? Was it sending you to the Dursley's, your last relatives? Was it the numerous times I have placed you in danger only to have you triumph against the adversaries? Why have I caused you to feel so much pain and suffering my boy?" Dumbledore asked solemnly.

Anyone who knew the old man well though, knew he was lying. Albus knew exactly what had pushed Harry over the edge into the Dark but he wouldn't speak it out loud in fear for losing the faith others had in him. If Harry admitted to it they would only call him a liar so it didn't matter much whether the truth was spoken today or not. No one would believe it since all evidence had been destroyed.

"I will never forgive and I will never forget what you have done to me old coot." Harry finally snarled.

It was the closest thing to an answer he would give the old man in front of these damned people for he had no intention of anyone discovering his secret. This old man would pay for the pain he had caused him to suffer at the hands of everyone he had once trusted, once loved. He would pay. Just as Harry began to speak another spell the headmaster cut in again.

"I'm terribly sorry my boy for everything that I have done and everything I am about to do but this is something that must be done for the greater good regardless of whether you live or die."

A Cutting Curse sped past him from Dumbledore's wand. Harry tracked its path and realized too late that it was headed directly for the one person whom he had come to care for truthfully. The curse was headed directly at Voldemort who was too busy duelling several people at once to notice the fatal stray curse that would be their end.

Harry screamed out as his beloved was struck down by the curse that cut open a straight line across his chest. Turning back to Dumbledore he began to walk forward in fury when he realized something wasn't right. Pausing, he slowly looked down at his own torso. He was bleeding in exactly the same place Voldemort had been hit as well. His hand automatically went to it as his eyes widened in shock. The hand held the wound and he knew it was no illusion. It was real. Dumbledore had discovered a way to kill both of his adversaries at the same time, in the same way.

With his eyes still wide and his mouth slightly open in pain he couldn't help but look up at his past mentor. Dumbledore's solemn eyes seemed to pierce him as if he truly felt for what he had done but for obviously different reasons than the ones Harry felt. Dumbledore was sad at losing his favourite little pawn while Harry was sad he would be leaving this world, leaving his loved one.

"I'm sorry my boy but you should have remained with us. We could have done so much more for you than he did. We could have protected you against what we needed to do for the greater good."

Yes he would have been protected had he not joined with Voldemort but that wasn't the point since he had been escaping from them to begin with. He would have been protected from this ritual but not from what he had faced everyday with them. The words that he had heard so long ago seemed to echo back to him from the headmaster's eyes.

_~.~_

_Those of you with hearts of ice and cruel in your attentions,_

_Join together in life and death soon to be forgotten,_

_For when one leaves this plane the other shall follow unbidden,_

_One shall remember their tortured life, _

_While the other forgets and continues in strife,_

_Neither can live if the other dies joined together now say your goodbyes._

_~.~_

In barely masked horror, Harry stumbled away blindly reaching for his love as they slowly died on the battlefield that had once been his home, the only place he had loved to return to every year. All around him, his slain comrades watched with hollow eyes as their leader's consort walked through the fray that remained unnoticed by those that were slaughtered by the Light. He tripped over limbs barely recognizing where he was walking.

They hadn't been strong enough . . .

Draco was sprawled on the ground unseeing eyes no longer in his head but lying beside his head almost forgotten amongst the other gore on the ground. Blood bathed the grass around him and yet he still managed to look elegant like only a Malfoy could. It tore at his heart to see his best friend there when he should have survived this battle with the Light. They should have won.

They died for nothing . . .

Rudolphus and Rabastan were lying near each other, limbs ripped from their sockets and blood still oozing from the wound. They appeared to have attempted to reach each other even without the use of their arms but failed. Blaise wasn't far from them a cutting curse having cut straight through his middle. None of his friends deserved this pain for simply siding with what they believed was right.

Everything we have strived for is coming to an end . . .

Bellatrix was lying on her back a Blood Boiling curse having struck her down. Beside her he finally located Lucius. His blond hair was permanently red now and his intestine surrounding him. Tears ran down Harry'sface. If it was for his fallen comrades or the pain he was feeling from his bleeding wound as he stumbled through what was left of the fighting he didn't know and it didn't matter he was focused on the only blurry image he needed to see. He needed to reach Voldemort.

The Light was looking on with sad eyes. Sure they had done this to their fallen hero but he was still there friend. He was still the one person they had played with, had solved puzzles and mysteries together, the one person that had saved their lives on countless occasions regardless of the risk to his own life. His was their friend and they would never forget it even if he had caused them so much pain and suffering. They could honour his death like the true hero he was now that he was giving his life to save their own even if it was involuntary.

"We're sorry Harry. Perhaps if you had listened to us you wouldn't have been in this situation. You should have listened to me I could have helped you. I am the brightest witch of our year aren't I? I could have helped solve your problems. Together we could have prevented your death." Hermione spoke through tears as he walked past.

"Yeah mate. We could have grown up and become Aurors like we originally planned to do in our fifth year. Taken on the baddies and mad them pay for the death of our friends. We could have been war heroes together like so long ago when he were protecting the stone or saving Gin." Ron said as he wrapped a comforting arm around his girlfriend.

"Harry we could have been so good together. You needn't have gone to Voldemort if you needed someone to love you. I could have done that even better since I have the emotion. I can feel the emotion. Harry, why did you leave me? Why did you choose him over me?" Ginny wept.

Harry's heart ached for the one he loved and almost as if hearing his plea the rain began to fall on him obscuring those that had stolen everything from him and only leaving him with the one path, the path to his beloved, the path to Voldemort. He didn't want to have to listen to their complaining anymore. He had chosen the Dark for a reason and he was still faithful to that reason.

"I am sorry Harry I should have tried harder to protect you. I should have done more to help Lily's only son. Even if I would have died, I should have chosen you over Albus. How could I have caused you so much pain? I have never regretted much in my life but now I have failed Lily twice." Severus murmured softly without any expression on his face.

"Harry you should have just reached out to us. Reached out and asked for help. We would have come to your aid if you called." Neville said sadly.

"Do not fear death Harry, for death is just the beginning. Besides you can not die. You will live forever travelling worlds with the soul of the one you love with your heart even if he does not remember you, does not return your love. You will be together for all eternity." Luna spoke dreamily.

Harry heard none of it. There was only one thing he was able to focus on and that was his fallen love. His only desire was to be by Tom's side when they finally lost their lives to the Light, when they finally died together not in old age but still in each others arms. He finally located him about ten metres to the right and collapsed next to him knowing that they were done. Nothing could save them now.

Wrapping his arms around Tom, Harry looked though tear filled eyes at his love. The blood was mingling together and pouring of their bodies now as they lost their lives. Around them the Light stood in a circle almost waiting for them to die so they could celebrate their victory. He could see the fear Tom had as death was grasping at them but there was nothing he could do but speak words of reassurance.

"Have no fear my heart--" Harry paused only to cough up some blood from his lungs, "--for our love is eternal and nothing can come between that . . . even if you were to forget all about me . . . I would still remember you . . . I would never betray you . . ."

The identical wounds gradually worsened as they moved to be in each others arms their dead companions surrounding them almost lovingly. They no longer had the strength to look into each others eyes but feeling their bodies close together was enough for them. Harry's breathing became ragged as the blood filled his lungs making it harder for him to breath. Tom wasn't even attempting to speak listening to the calming words that he knew would come true should Harry speak them.

"Where ever you go . . . I will follow you . . . mind, body . . . and soul . . ."

With those last words Harry James Potter and the Dark Lord Voldemort died on the battlefield, their souls speeding through dimensions just as the ritual had intoned as the Light surrounded them and cheered for the long battle had finally been won.

* * *

** So seriously . . . Good? Bad?**

**Anyway this is a bit of plot that has been running rampant in my mind for a while. I figure it is better to just write it down than leave it. So this is a teaser chapter to catch interest and see whether it's worth continuing. There shall be a poll on my page dedicated to preference of updating stories should you interested in this more than the others.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter Two~**

Worry. That was all Narcissa Malfoy nee Black seemed to do nowadays. Worry. Worry. Worry. Every little thing caused her to worry and it was beginning to driver her slightly batty and she never wanted to turn out to be anything like either of her sisters. One was imprisoned in Azkaban and probably crazy while the other was married to muggle. No she was a pureblood that upheld her dignity, poise and grace above all regardless of the situation. She was a Slytherin, someone who used there cunning to get out of tough situations. However none of that changed the fact that she still worried more than anything else.

Not that anyone could truly blame her, she had many things to be concerned over when it came to her family and their current lifestyle.

As any pureblood from a Dark Wizarding family they were always attempting to join the rising power and revolt against the Light and their current Ministry. Their most recent attempt had been with the Dark Lord Voldemort however that had ended in failure as he had died going against a small child whose power supposedly rivalled his.

From what Narcissa could tell from the spoilt brat, it wasn't the truth. The Brat-Who-Lived had more than likely survived because of something his mother did rather than by his own skill. He was pathetic and to call him the "Saviour of the Wizarding World" was not only a joke but an insult to the Dark Lord and his true power.

However there was nothing she could do about it now apart from worry. Even eleven years after the cursed event that caused the Dark Lord's 'fall' she was still fretting over what would happen should it be discovered that her family were Dark supporters. Her husband, Lucius, had only narrowly escaped Azkaban by admitting under Veritaserum that he had been under the Imperius Curse the entire time. It was excellent that he had managed that regardless of the more than likely illegal method he used to achieve his goal but it wasn't enough.

The Ministry, fools that they were, may have believed Lucius after the Truth Serum was administered but the members of the Order of the Phoenix certainly didn't. Dumbledore was certain that Lucius was one of the Dark Lord's main supporters knowing that someone that great would never truly leave this world. At least he had sense but that was where she was worried.

Dumbledore knew that their Lord was still alive somewhere, somehow, and he was preparing to take action for it with his Order members who even after all this time were still on alert and where were the Dark Lord's supporters? Many of them were imprisoned in Azkaban and those that weren't were hiding the fact they supported the Dark Lord to reframe from being thrown in that dreary place as well.

Their future, the future of her family, held nothing and if none of the Dark Lord's minions would do something about it then she would if only to better the future and ensure her family were well cared for.

That was what caused her to turn into Knockturn Alley that day. She had simply had enough of not knowing what was going to happen in her life. What she wanted was reassurance that everything would be alright. That everything would be safe for her and her beloved family. She needed the Dark to rule. They needed the Dark Lord to return.

As many Light wizards would say, Knockturn Alley was an underground place for the seedy people of the wizarding world that the Ministry didn't have any information to incriminate them however it was the complete opposite. As long as you knew where you were going and didn't act like some scared Hufflepuff no one would pay any attention to you. It helped that the stronger you were the more likely the regulars would leave you alone. Sure the Alley held the darker side of the wizarding world but it was a safe place to be especially if you moved directly to the shop you were headed for.

Her destination was Raven's Gate.

According to well-known patrons, this was the place to go if you wanted answers that wouldn't appear before you no matter how long you waited. It also catered to those who wanted to dance, drink themselves into oblivion or release some sexual tension however that was only during the night. During the day it acted just like the Leaky Cauldron by providing an area in Knockturn Alley for those that wanted nourishment or a simply a place to rest their weary head and it was all run by a single person.

Brennan Nightrise was well sort after for this reason alone.

The reclusive owner of Raven's Gate was a very attractive and youthful man if not secretive about many things in his life. No one knew his actual age or whether or not he was truly just a wizard. He seemed more than that at least that was what the numerous women who sort out his company and attention gossiped about.

Some assumed he was part veela with the way he lured those to his shop. Others guessed that he was a vampire with the way his eyes glowed such an unnatural shade of "avada kedavra" green entrancing all by his gaze. Then there were people who said he could fly without the aid of a broom, read people's minds and on different occasion talk to all living creatures. Theories upon theories surfaced from the moment that the mysterious club/shop had been opened nine years ago each more preposterous than the last.

Narcissa though wasn't fooled. This man, Brennan Nightrise, was just as charismatic as their Lord and he was nothing more than a pureblood wizard fooling the idiotic masses. Nightrise was good at what he did and that drove people to him. He was pure talent at everything he did and no one could say otherwise not even Mad Eye Moody who had also attempted to scope out the building on the Ministries wishes and found the place clean of dark magic though Narcissa knew dark creatures frequented the club.

Yes this man was indeed a mystery however if this mysterious person would be able to help in her quest and she knew he would. One of his man's particular talents happened to be a known seer though he wasn't prone to speaking in a monotone voice or going into a trance like most of the current seers were. He simply knew things others didn't and that was what she desired from her visit.

Entering the door to Raven's Gate she instantly realized that it must have been a good time to arrive since everything was quiet and slow for the bartender. There were only a few other customers around and they were eating an early breakfast before the rush came in. Smart thing really; what with the crowd that Raven's Gate was blessed with each day. It was a wonder that Nightrise simply lived in the apartment out back and not in some fancy mansion with the amount of money this place raked in.

Calmly and with her hood still up she walked towards the bartender who only raised an eyebrow in greeting. It was a gesture that a pureblood would do and Narcissa approved highly.

"I would like to enquire upon the services of Mr Nightrise."

A smirk formed on the bartender's lips as he replied, "Lord Nightrise is free currently so you will be permitted to go on back. Enter the door by the staircase, this shall lead you into a hallway. The door you seek will be the last on the left. Do not stray from the path I have told you or there will be untold consequences."

Narcissa twitched. Her friends had conveniently forgotten about that title and the fact that they worked with magic easily here. She felt a tracker latch onto herself as he spoke and nodded. Yes this was indeed a noteworthy place to be seeking answers to her questions though she was doubtful whether Lord Nightrise could actually perform as a competent seer.

Without even glancing at the other customers, Narcissa made her way towards the only door apart from the entry on the first level. The staircase led to the second floor which was where most of the clubbing took part a floor above that would be the rooms. However that wasn't her destination. Opening the door by the stairs she was led into a corridor with a few doors that were obviously meant to lead to the kitchen and other areas of use for the staff members of the establishment. The corridor was lit with expensive and gothic candles that floated harmlessly along the stone walls. No other decoration was given to the corridor.

Ignoring it all she walked directly down the end of the corridor and turned left immediately spotting the only door along the corridor. Knocking she waited for any answer but heard nothing. The bartender had said he was here so why wasn't he answering? Knocking again she stood twitching as she was left waiting again. Annoyed at his response, Narcissa turned the handle and was surprised to find the door unlocked.

Huffing, Narcissa pushed open the door and walked in closing it softly behind her. The room Nightise lived in wasn't anything like she would have expected but by the gothic candles outside it shouldn't have surprised her.

The room was lit with the same candles. The windows were covered with dark silk curtains that allowed only minimal light to enter yet the room was perfectly clear to her eyes. All of the furniture was of the same style with a small table and four chairs sitting near a wall and a lounge opposite it before the window. A spiral staircase led upstairs probably to more private rooms for his personal use with an intricate pattern along the railing.

It appeared as if Nightrise enjoyed this style and Narcissa wondered whether it was because he was born in this era or simply just enjoyed it regardless. Not that it truly mattered. She wasn't after his taste in furniture.

"Welcome, please have a seat. What may I do for you?"

Quickly turning, she frowned when she noticed Nightrise had appeared behind her without a sound. She hadn't even heard the door opening and she hadn't moved that far into the room. Then she got a closer look at his appearance.

Narcissa scowled. This wasn't who she expected to see when she thought of Brennan Nightrise. The man before her was of average height with a lithe frame that curved to grace him with a more feminine look. Hair fell to his shoulder which was kept back using a silver cord. His hauntingly emerald eyes appeared to gleam in the dull light speaking of the hidden power that he held. As her friends had told her, he possessed 'avada kedavra' green eyes and they weren't wrong. Yet that was the only remarkable thing about him. This only caused her to become sceptical and his seer ability.

Sure he wore expensive robes but there wasn't anything else that jumped out at her. There was nothing in his appearance that caused her to believe that Nightrise could do everything her friends had gossiped endlessly about. Not that it mattered as long as he could predict the future or at least give her some insight.

"Shouldn't you know who I am and what I have come seeking you for?"

Even though it was a stab at his skill (or lack thereof) Brennan had the audacity to smile at her. It wasn't a smirk either but a genuine smile which caused her scowl to deepen further. A pureblood would not allow this emotion to be displayed for all to see.

"If I did then wouldn't it be considered very rude to a pureblood such as yourself?" he questioned in return.

Damn it all if he didn't have a point. All purebloods introduced themselves if they hadn't met before. It was considered quite rude if someone simply walked up to you and began sprouting all this information without the introductions first to see if they were worthy of being considered acquaintances. It was a silly rule but many of the pureblood rules were like that. At least it proved that Nightrise had some etiquette training then.

"My name is Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and I would like to enquire about a reading for the next year if you approved." She finally spoke.

Brennan smiled again. "Very well Lady Malfoy please take a seat by the table and we shall begin then." There weren't any arguments on whether or not he would actually do the reading. He just agreed.

Slowly Narcissa seated herself at the small table watching as Nightrise opened a cupboard that was mixed with a book shelf running the entire length of the wall and brought out a small crystal ball filled with grey smoke. A small stand was already on the table yet it hadn't been there when she'd first sat down. Perhaps there was more to Brennan Nightrise than she had suspected.

Brennan returned with the crystal and gently placed it upon the stand.

"Might I enquire as to what information you seek so I can be more specific?" he asked lightly.

It was obvious to Narcissa that he only thought of this as another job and nothing else. That relaxed her somewhat about the topic she was asking about. Not every seer would willingly attempt to find information on one of the wealthiest families in Britain or the recent Dark Lord.

"I want to see what shall happen in the upcoming year to do with both my family and the Dark Lord."

Patiently she waited to see whether Nightrise would inform her that the Dark Lord was in fact dead. If that was the case then he was a fraud. Even the Light Lord Dumbledore believed he was still alive and that was the greatest proof that Narcissa had. Of course everyone else wanted to play ignorant of these facts however she wasn't one to ignore even the slightest bit of gossip.

"If it pleases you I shall begin with your family."

This had her pursing her lips. She would have to wait and see what Nightrise thought before making a decision. Giving her permission, Narcissa watched as Nightrise's eyes became slightly unfocused as he stared into the foggy crystal ball.

"I see that Draco has his heart set on making a new friend during the trip to Hogwarts though he will be rejected without a second thought. This person isn't very reliable anyway isn't much of a Gryffindor more of a Hufflepuff. He would make a terrible friend and an even worse Boy-Who-Lived when the time comes. I'm positive that Draco will learn better eventually but for now . . ."

Narcissa was outraged at this. Her son would never do anything like that! Her Dragon was forever commenting that the Longbottom child was irritating and not worth his time.

"Lucius will have a good year at the Ministry. He will be promoted to Head of the Board of Governors not only bring more money but also more prestige into the family. This will no doubt recover any of the suspicion that he 'was' once a Death Eater. So there is no need for you to fret over that anymore. Your family is safe this year."

"As usual you will spend your year attending various luncheons with other wives of influence throughout the wizarding world regardless of what affinity their magic takes to. You will listen to gossip about anything that can be used not only for blackmail but for timing of the Dark Lord's return and in turn give gossip of your own that will generally keep everyone off your families back. Is that sufficient for your family or would you like for me to go deeper?" Nightrise enquired lightly.

It was obvious that he understood Narcissa was furious. She had come all of this way and what had she expected? Certainly not someone who didn't know what they were doing. She was after a professional and Brennan Nightrise was certainly not one of these people. However there was one test she was willing to give him before she made up her mind.

"What of the Dark Lord?"

"You truly desire to know the fate of your beloved Dark Lord? Very well then."

Nightrise refocused on the crystal.

"A major shift in the balance shall occur this year as the Dark Lord makes his return to the wizarding world however he will not have true form. He will be but a spirit searching for an item of great power to return his power and his vitality. A stone the colour of blood . . . it will be heavily protected but utilizing the marked person will be the key . . ."

It was utter nonsense. This wasn't right at all. There was no way the Dark Lord would be reduced to a mere spirit because of that pathetic whelp. Neville Longbottom couldn't possibly possess that type of ability and if he did he certainly squandered it. Brennan Nightrise was nothing more than a fraud and a liar much like Sybil Trelawney.

"Thank you Lord Nighrise for that invigorating glimpse into the future however I must be returning home."

Nightrise smirked at her somehow knowing what she thought.

"If at any time what I have said comes true you are more than welcome to return here at any time for another of these glimpses. If however I have indeed displeased you greatly with my reading then I would be more than glad to give you the name of a more . . . competent person than myself."

Nodding briskly, Narcissa made her way out of the club to return home. The words of a fraud were of little use to her.

x-x-x-x-x

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_My first few weeks at Hogwarts have been somewhat comical for the Slytherins and purely shocking for the rest of Hogwarts. It hasn't been reported in the Daily Prophet probably due to Dumbledore and Longbottom's grandmother however our 'beloved' saviour was sorted into Hufflepuff. Can you believe it? After all the times he boasted about being strong and brave to turn out a Hufflepuff?_

_It was the most amusing sight I have ever seen. The sorting hat called out Hufflepuff almost as soon as it was placed on his head! The Slytherins were snickering at the shock and disbelief everyone else had and then to top it all off Longbottom began shouting at the hat and calling it a piece of junk. Dumbledore then attempted to persuade the hat into changing its mind however it refused after the abuse Longbottom had given it. They are still attempting to find a way of getting him into Gryffindor with little luck. _

_Of course I was sorted into Slytherin. The hat didn't even have to rest on my head before it screamed out my house. The older Slytherins were impressed by this feat. I've also managed to make a few more acquaintances in the same circles as us. Some of the others are neutral however I hope I can sway them over the next few years. _

_I know I went against your wishes to do this but I approached Longbottom on the train ride to Hogwarts. He didn't even allow me to speak to him before he began accusing me of being a Death Eater (though it wouldn't have been possible considering my birth). I know it was foolish however I paid him back in true Slytherin manner by informally asking him for a duel and then rat him out to Filtch instead. _

_Regardless of this I promise that I won't ever approach him again for friendship. I hope you are doing well and look forward to returning home again for Yule._

_Lovingly your son,_

_Draco Malfoy._

x-x-x-x-x

"Cissa, I have some news I think will please you." Lucius said as he entered the lounge room.

Malfoy Manor was pure luxury. Lucius' ancestors left nothing out of the building and as the years went on Malfoy's continued to add to the magnificent structure much like each headmaster did to Hogwarts.

"What is it Luc?"

"I've been promoted to Head on the Board of Governors."

Narcissa knew that the shock was showing on her face but she couldn't help it. After Draco's letter she had begun to question whether or not Nightrise actually knew what he was doing and this only further pointed towards the truth. He had told her that her Dragon would attempt to befriend the Boy-Who-Lived and also that the same child would be a Huffepuff. He had been right so perhaps . . .

"What's the matter Cissa? This is good. I can finally pull this family further into society and away from the terrible things that the Light has been saying about us. It will also lead to being good should the Dark Lord return. I can provide information on practically everything he needs about the Ministry and the structure of Hogwarts."

"Of course Lucius I was simply speechless. This is excellent news."

Nightrise had one test left before she made her decision.

x-x-x-x-x

DEFENSE CURSE ALIVE AND WELL

_By Rita Skeeter_

_As the year draws to a close on yet another year of Hogwarts many alumni begin to wonder whether the Defence curse will strike yet another good professor. Since it is often gossiped about I have decided to inform the masses about this year's loss considering our all-powerful headmaster refuses to._

_Many would know that the Defence Against the Dark Arts position held at Hogwarts only ever allows its professor to remain for one year before they are gone whether that be from death or by being forced to quit. This year's academic individual was none other than Professor Q. Quirrell, a talented young man who had just returned from Albania after a close encounter with vampires._

_Even though he stuttered and stumbled his way through words the young professor was eager to begin teaching in the prestigious school that is Hogwarts. Who wouldn't? After all it is one of the finest schools in the world with a ranking of eight. Yet it only ended in tragedy._

_Quirrell was pronounced missing after not attending several of his classes in the past week. It was only through loyal Hogwarts students that we at the Ministry even learnt that he was no longer amongst the living. Many were shocked that Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had hidden this information from the masses what with the Boy-Who-Lived in attendance for his first year._

_Should we be worried that the curse attacked to the Defence position struck yet another of our young wizards?_

_Dumbledore wasn't available for comment however our dear headmaster informs us that there is no such curse and that the young professor died of natural causes. Who is to believe this though when he omitted the truth about the professor's death? However some students informed us of what truthfully occurred._

"_There was nothing left of the professor after Longbottom was through with him. I didn't even want to be there but I was forced to go on this 'exciting journey of bravery' with him however I'm not a Gryff I'm a Raven! The poor professor, the only remains he had was a pile of dust. Longbottom kept muttering about You-Know-Who attacking him whilst Dumbledore informed us not to worry." Miss Hermione Granger informed us as she sat in the hospital wing._

_Young Ron Weasley had this to say, "Neville was so cool when he went head to head with You-Know-Who! He told me that Dumbledore said Quirrell was possessed. It was the best time of my life."_

_So who do we believe in this farce? The 'loyal' headmaster who only has our greatest feelings at heart or our own young that have lived through such a traumatic experience? This reader doesn't know however she will get to the end of this._

x-x-x-x-x

Narcissa sighed after placing the Daily Prophet back on the table. Looks like she was returning to Raven's Gate after all.

* * *

**I'm going to do all four years in this general style before the actual parts of the story can begin. That way they aren't terribly detailed and the story progresses faster than if I explained every boring detail that no one truly needs at this point in the story. The view is from Cissa's point of view until the story actual begins. Thanks for all the wonderful reviewers! **

**~MidnightEmber**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter Three ~**

Narcissa breathed calmly as she entered the front door of the mysterious club called Raven's Gate. She seriously couldn't believe that she was here again and for the exact same reason, to seek answers. However Brennan Nightrise had been entirely correct about her Dragon's first year at Hogwarts much to her own shock.

After hearing the first reading, she'd been sceptical. Who wouldn't be with the words that he had given her? Predicting all of those obscure things especially about the Dark Lord. It was simply astonishing.

How had he known that Draco, whom he'd never met, would desire to befriend the Boy-Who-Lived? Or that said Chosen One would be sorted into Hufflepuff unlike the Gryffindor everyone believed he was. Then there were the comments about Lucius and his promotion. How had he known where Lucius worked? Better yet how had he known that this job would further obscure his position as a Death Eater to those at the Ministry? Hardly anyone spoke of the old days anymore. It was just too risky.

If that hadn't been so daunting to her she never would have guessed what Nightrise spoke of when concerning the Dark Lord and his return, spouting out nonsense about some stone and a key of some sorts to aid in the restoration of the Dark Lord from a spirit to a man. It was completely unbelievable . . . until it became the truth.

As the events had unfolded so had her disbelief in Lord Nightrise's abilities to see into the future. All of those nonsense predictions had become truth before her very eyes.

Well that had settled her opinion of Lord Brennan Nightrise pretty swiftly. He had _some_ sight. Whether or not he would be able to predict another year accurately was something she was determined to discover for herself. After all if he had a gift that was usable then why shouldn't she utilize it to the best of her abilities? She would know things that the other Death Eaters didn't. She could aid the Dark Lord in rising once again. Then the end of the Light would be upon them.

It was about the same time last year she had entered the club known as Raven's Gate without a clue as to what she might discover. This year she knew what she was doing and what was expected of her. She knew that Nightrise was the only hope she had to keep her family in front of everyone else. Nightrise would be the only person to keep them safe.

Entering the club she spied the usual bar man cleaning glasses. There was a certain gleam in his eye that had Narcissa believing he knew that she would be back today. Of course he knew, Nightrise had probably informed him but that didn't make it any less eerie.

"Good morning my Lady, Lord Nightrise is free to see you know. You know where to go. Remember no detouring."

Narcissa scowled slightly at his smirk but nodded her head anyway and made her way down the corridor leading to the seer's room. There was no need to argue with the hired help after all.

The familiar corridors hadn't changed in the slightest. They were still dark, gothic and imposing quite the opposite to Malfoy Manor yet she found it exhilarating. She would never admit it if anyone asked but this kind of décor made her feel at home in the Black family home at Grimmauld Place with her Aunt Walburga. She truly missed those simple years when everything was normal and the Dark Lord ruled over them. For the Dark that had been truely peaceful.

When she entered, Nightrise was seated on the lounge waiting for her. Tea was already set upon the coffee table with an arrangement of biscuits. The biscuits were obviously high quality though whether that was simply for her benefit or Nightrise truly enjoyed them she didn't know.

The same style of gothic furniture still dominated the room though there were a few changes. The curtains were pulled back allowing the light in through the glass stained windows creating an even greater contrast in shadows within the room. None of the candles were lit. In the year she hadn't seen him, he appeared to have collected more books to add to his already grand collection or rare works. In short it didn't look like he spent much time doing anything apart from searching for more books though this was obviously only a lounge area to greet customers. Whatever else Brennan Nightrise collected was hidden from view up the spiral staircase.

Clearing her throat, Narcissa entered the room.

"I am-"

"Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and it was around the same time last year that you visited me as well for a reading on your fortune and didn't believe a single word I spoke even though it all became truth." Brennan answered.

Before she could regain her lost composure, he continued.

"It is good you chose to return to me this year Narcissa for otherwise your husband would have been serving some time in Azkaban in a month. The Ministry, idiots that they are, plan on doing a house raid to check for dark artefacts and I know that you have more than enough to have the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysterious giddy over new gadgets to play with."

Without a thought she took a seat across from Nightrise and grabbed the cup of tea already prepared for her. She needed something stronger than tea after this was over.

"Yes it is a bit daunting isn't it? But no fear I shall answer all questions you have for me." He reassured.

Narcissa could hardly believe it. She had barely walked through the door before he had pounced on her with new information. It only proved to solidify her claim when he spoke of certain Dark Art objects they were harbouring in their manor. Brennan Nighrise truly did have the sight.

"What is it that you wish to know this year?" he enquired calmly after sipping some of his tea.

"I wish to know the same as I did last year first of all. What shall happen to my family this year?"

Nightrise smiled knowing that she would ask for the life of her family first. Turning to stare into his tea, Narcissa couldn't help but wonder where his concentration was today. All he appeared to be doing was focusing on his tea. She was about to question him when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Draco shall be fine. He will find his way onto the Slytherin Quidditch team this year as Seeker and shall be very helpful in obtaining the Cup for his house. If anyone close to you is planning to bet on their team it would be highly profitable. Hogwarts shall be a danger this year though. There will be attacks on select students however purebloods face no worries as this monster shall only attack those unworthy of glancing into its eyes."

"Lucius on the other hand has many things to worry about. The Ministry is searching Dark families' manors in the chance that they locate something dangerous and incriminating. I would suggest that you move those items into your vault or sell them for a lucrative price in Knockturn Alley, whatever you wish to do. If anyone is found guilty of this charge they will be sent to Azkaban for a span of five to ten years depending on the danger levels of the object or the number found in the home. During your outing to Diagon Alley to collect Draco's belongings however he will enter into a brawl with Arthur Weasley in the middle of a book store. It would not do well for his career if that were to occur. Other than that he should have a clean year."

Finally Nightrise looked up from his tea a pleasant smile on his face.

These warnings weren't something to be taken lightly at all. Sure Draco would be alright this year however her husband, Lucius, would have a trying year with each turn bringing a new danger to their home, to their family. Narcissa was eternally thankful that some of her associates actually believed in this line of magic otherwise there was no telling what could have occurred this year.

"Very well thank you for that insight I shall try to intervene where I can to keep my family safe. The next piece of information I desire to know is that of the Dark Lord. What news can you give me of the Dark Lord?"

Narcissa started again when Nightrise turned to his tea again. Why was it so fascinating?

"What no crystal ball this time?" She blurted out.

Nightrise smirked looking up from his tea.

"The crystal ball is what most of my customers prefer since it appears to be more mystical when I divine their futures however I can use other mediums. I'm not stuck with the one silly thing. Divining the future can be used through a number of mediums. I simply chose not to use the crystal ball today because you dislike to be dazzled by falsities unlike my other customers."

"Is water your chosen medium?"

"No it is not. Revealing a chosen medium is very personal to a seer. It is unlikely that even five of my numerous customers over the span of my life will ever witness me using my chosen medium."

Narcissa nodded her head in acceptance. Some things about magic were rather sacred like that to different people. She wasn't about to go and enquire into his personal life, she didn't know him well enough to do that. Besides the Black Family had enough Dark rituals kept hidden for their bloodline's use to not go seeking other's.

"Now may I return to the question at hand?"

Scowling, she waved him on impatiently.

Nightrise returned his attention towards his still steaming cup of tea. Paying attention this time, she realized that he lost focus when he was divining the future. If she were to utilize his abilities he might not be able to fight someone at the same time as using his abilities. That wouldn't be very handy at all. Narcissa promised herself that if they ever passed by in the streets she would find out how he handled his ability in that situation. Brennan Nightrise could be a great asset to the Dark Lord.

"His path spreads out in to specific directions again this year though it is difficult to see anything definite. Currently, the Dark Lord's spirit is biding its time, gaining his strength so that he might attempt a ritual in the future. That won't occur for another few years yet and could very well change with the next years events. However there is another way for him to regain his body this year . . ."

"What?" Narcissa asked in glee. "What is it?"

"There is a black journal that the Dark Lord presented to Lucius at the height of his last reign. This item would have been very precious to him and given with the utter most trust. The journal will have the initials TMR engraved upon them in gold. It is one of several keys to his immortality but also of his rebirth. With this the Dark Lord would be able to regain his true form once again."

She couldn't believe it. Her family held a way to bring the Dark Lord back to life. A simple possession granted to them could regain the Dark Lord's former glory and bring him back to life. All it took was this journal.

"Is there anything I can do to help this situation along at all?" she asked eagerly.

The more she did the better in fact.

Nightrise nodded his head knowing what she was thinking and not saying anything against it. In fact if she didn't know any better she would assume he was encouraging her onwards.

"There is something you can do. For this item to begin the process of the Dark Lord's revival it must be in the possession of a child, one that would spend time writing in it, one that is willing to pour their very soul into the diary through their thoughts and emotions."

"So it more than likely needs to fall into the hands of an eleven year old girl who doesn't have anyone to depend on. Obviously they need to be from the Light since sacrificing a Dark child would never do. I will keep my eyes peeled for such a child." Narcissa nodded in acceptance.

It was simple enough. She just needed to figure out who to discreetly hand it to.

"There is caution though, Narcissa. Should this plan fail it could mean great punishment for you husband when he does return in the following years. However the decision to put your family in danger for the sake of the Dark Lord is entirely up to you." Nightrise warned.

"Very well, I will see what I can do. Thank you, Lord Nightrise for this reading."

Narcissa stood and turned to leave. She had the information that she needed. Now all she had to do was utilize this information in a way that aided her and her family. Should she risk the safety of her family for the Dark Lord's return?

"Oh Narcissa, next year when you pay me a visit do call me Brennan. After all we would have known each other for a while by then."

Feeling slightly disgruntled, Narcissa nodded her head and left the room unsure of whether these events would come to pass yet more certain that Nightrise had predicted the future.

x-x-x-x-x

As they wandered down the alley, Narcissa decided that she ought to pick a target to give the journal to. Once she had located the journal in a secret room where they kept all items of dark nature she hadn't been able to hold herself back. She had thoroughly checked the journal from head to toe for anything of a dark nature. There had been none.

The journal had been simple as Brennan Nightrise had told her. It was black with the initials TMR engraved in gold upon the cover. Opening it she expected to see some writings from the Dark Lord. Yet there was nothing but blank pages. As much as she tried there wasn't anything to be revealed to her either. It was as if the journal had never been used yet it had a worn cover and some of the pages had creases and stains in them. Whatever the journal held the Dark Lord didn't want just anyone finding.

So she had taken the journal from the room with the intention of handing it to a child that fit Nightrise's description. Of course that was easier said than done. Many of the children weren't running around with cauldrons or piles of books that the journal could easily be placed with. Then there were the children that carried their books like that but were always with a parent. Narcissa just couldn't get a break.

She wanted this book to go to one of her master's enemies so that he could revive and the Light would lose one of their precious children. But this situation just wasn't right. What she needed was a distraction.

Entering the book store, Narcissa repressed a sigh when she realized that Gildory Lockhart was interviewing and signing books. That man was an utter fraud and to be teaching her Draco was something she really didn't desire but had no choice in the matter. She would just have to spend some time over the summer going over the necessary spells her son would need in the future.

Something about this situation was familiar to her though. Then she noticed a flock of red hair fawning over Lockhart. It was the Weasley brood with that mudblood pet of theirs and the saviour of the wizarding world. Her husband was going to get into an argument with Arthur today in this very store. Narcissa smiled. That was the chance she needed especially since she noticed the youngest Weasley child held her books in a cauldron. This was perfect. Now all she had to do was wait for the opportunity to present itself and then prevent Lucius from physically harming the red head.

It occurred sooner than she could have hoped. Draco had crossed paths with Longbottom and immediately began to dig into him and the Weasley's. Of course Draco would do this, he was still angered by the child's refusal of his hand of friendship. Her husband then decided to intervene, Narcissa following loyally behind him.

"Well if it isn't the Weasley's. I see you can still manage to afford books for your . . . children even though the Ministry gave your department a pay cut this past month. My my Arthur, how do you manage?" Lucius said condescendingly.

Narcissa couldn't help but smirk as the entire bunch all turned as red as their hair. It was a humorous sight to behold.

"How were the Ministry checks, Lucius? Did the Aurors find anything useful?" Arthur snipped angrily.

"Why of course they did if you meant generations of family books in the library or other items around Malfoy Manor that are all legal to own providing they have the correct protection." Lucius smirked.

That wouldn't have been the case if Narcissa hadn't told him that the Ministry was doing checks upon everyone in the next few months. Lucius had immediately moved all of the possessions that would be deemed dangerous to his vaults in Gringotts where no one would question their purpose. The only item he hadn't been able to locate was the journal his master had gifted him. He wasn't worried that Draco or Narcissa had taken it since the room hadn't been touched yet losing such an item couldn't be any good.

However it had the desired effect as the entire family began shouting accusations at Lucius granting the perfect distraction to slide the journal into the Weasley girl's cauldron with the other books. It was so simply to slide the book in amongst all the other tattered covers. Then before fists could fly she placed a calming hand on her husband positioning herself between the two patriarchs.

"Now Lucius we can't be arguing in a store filled with children. It would simply be a waste of time on these simpletons not to mention uncouth to be seen as such a disgrace in the eyes of public."

Again the Weasley brood blushed as they realized the entire store was quiet and watching them.

"Let's leave. We have what we came here for." Lucius took on a cold look and swept out the door Draco following behind him.

Once outside and amongst the crowd, Lucius turned his eyes towards her.

"Cissa, why did you interrupt me? You know as well as a I that it would have been simple to defeat that pathetic excuse for a muggle-loving fool and his family." He sneered.

"Don't worry dear husband, I have my reasons and all shall be revealed in time." She answered smiling deviously.

She felt more than saw the green eyes watching from Knocturn Alley.

x-x-x-x-x

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_It is coming close to the end of yet another year at Hogwarts. With only a few weeks left I am busy with study to make sure my grades are the best they possibly can be. Hopefully this year I shall beat the pathetic mudblood Granger in all of my subjects and not just a few. _

_I was a little worried at first when Dumbledore told the student body that something was attacking the students half way through the year as I have mentioned in my previous letters. Yet the replies you sent me mother were very helpful and you were correct._ _Whatever was attacking the students was only going over those with mudblood whether halfblooded or not. Whatever the beast was it didn't do a very great job since it only petrified the students instead of killing them._

_Did you know that the youngest Weasley girl was thought to be the culprit? She had this journal with her that Dumbledore confiscated after the incident was cleared. I'm not sure exactly what happened to it or how the incident was eventually cleared. But amongst the scuffle Lockhart died, crushed by rocks, they say while Weasel lost all of his memories. They aren't sure whether he will ever be the same again. Then there is the youngest Weasley girl. She is said to be insane._

_As I mentioned before, Dumbledore won't give out any details. Perhaps father will have more luck since he is on the board of governors? This would be excellent stuff to get the old man fired over. _

_I also forgot to mention! Uncle Severus made a killing on this year's House Cup. Not only did he end up with the Quidditch Cup but also the House Cup. McGonnagal's face was hilarious to see especially since she looked like a pissed off cat!_

_I will see you in exactly three weeks' time at the station. Enjoy the remainder of your peace and quiet. _

_Lovingly your son,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

x-x-x-x-x

Narcissa sighed. The plan to resurrect their master hadn't gone well. Now when the Dark Lord asked of its whereabouts they would be in trouble. Perhaps in June she could enquire what to do about that to Brennan. Hopefully he would have an answer for her. Until then there was only time to relax.

* * *

**Yoyo~ So there is the second year with a few slight changes. More changes coming up in the next chapter. Should the next chapter be a combined of both third and fourth year? Entirely up to you...**

**Thanks for the reviews and Merry Christmas!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter Four ~**

The escape of mass murder, Sirius Black, headed that morning's Daily Prophet. Brennan often wondered why he continued his subscription of the worthless newspaper. It was never very informative even in this reality. He guessed that he persisted in perusing the trash of a paper in case something he had not seen had taken place. Then he would be able to see if anything would change from his current viewing. He rather doubted it would though since Fudge liked to keep the entire Wizarding Britain clueless.

Brennan sighed as he turned his attention back towards his paper as he ate breakfast alone. His usual barman would be out for a few days so he was left to work as host and seer if need be. It was awfully tiring and he couldn't wait until he had more help available.

-x-

_THE DAILY PROPHET_

-x-

_BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN_

_By Everett Green_

_Aurors, the people we as average wizards and witches, entrust our safety too. But, how can we trust these people with our lives and the lives of our children, if they can't even keep prisoners in their cells in the most terrifying prison in Europe?_

_Early this morning it was discovered by Aurors on duty that mass murder, Sirius Black, had escaped Azkaban. "He has obviously been missing for a few weeks now," commented one of the Aurors briefly. How it was possible is unknown since the only use of magic in the area was of trusted Ministry officials. This feat is one of the only attempts at escaping Azkaban that has actually succeeded in the past five hundred years._

_This reporter has to wonder how it was possible that Lord Black (as he had assumed the title before his incarceration) managed to not only escape his cell, but then make his way past Dementors that would have given him the Kiss on site, before swimming across the raging waters many know to surrounded the dreaded prison. It seems to be an impossible feat yet has now been proven to be possible._

_As many know Lord Black was imprisoned for numerous crimes, the first being selling out Lord James and Lady Lily Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names. A few days after this terrible incident he was caught by Aurors who witnessed Lord Black attacking and killing Peter Pettigrew, a close friend to the Potter's, and thirteen muggles in broad day light. Many muggle witnesses had to be obliviated as the raving Lord Black was apparated away._

_Somewhere between these two dates it is assumed Lord Black travelled to the ruins of the Potter's secret house and kidnapped the young Harry Potter, the only survivor of the tragic night. It is not known where the deranged man took the child only that he was not seen with our Saviour during the muggle attack. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has made many visits to Azkaban in the hopes that Lord Black would reveal the whereabouts of their Saviour with no luck._

_Many have searched for the child after it became known that he never arrived for his first year at Hogwarts with the other eager students. Yet none of had any luck regardless of how far they have travelled._

_It is also assumed that he had a hand in the torture and murder of Lord Frank and Lady Alice Longbottom. However nothing was ever proved as both witnesses have passed and their son was only about two years old at the time._

_If this man has indeed escaped then what are the Ministry doing to keep this man at bay? Nothing. They have only had the thought to post warnings about everywhere frightening civilians at every turn. Is this the type of help that we need from the Ministry? However to add further insult to injury they have gone and stated they will posting Dementors around Hogwarts this year to protect our children. Do we even want their help if this is what we receive? Who do we blame when some is attacked? Only time will tell._

_For more information on the Potter's deaths and the Longbottom's attack go to page 6._

-x-

Brennan closed the article and sipped at his tea. It truly was a pity that the Ministry weren't smarter. If they had done more to cover up this slip then perhaps they wouldn't be taking such a hard fall for this blunder. Yet a Ministry that was ruled by Fudge was never something to be grateful for. It only meant the man would ignore the hard facts about everything to keep his position. Oh well it would work out in their favour in the future. He smirked. He'd never said the Dark couldn't be grateful for the fool.

A scrapping sound echoed through the quiet establishment. Nothing stirred as the sound continued and the creak of the front door signalled its opening. Brennan's smirk grew. He had been waiting for this for quite some time and now it was finally coming to pass.

As he had predicted, a large, rather scruffy dog entered Raven's Gate, his tail wagging eagerly behind him at the smell of food. It was one of the reasons he had made extra this morning for himself. Brennan had known that the dog would attempt to enter Knockturn Alley today. He had hoped this was one of the places he planned to visit.

The dog eagerly trotted towards the table and sat at his feet, tongue hanging out of his mouth. Blue eyes stared soulfully up at him. Brennan couldn't help the true smile that graced his face. It felt like eons since he had seen those eyes and now he could finally help the only other person who truly cared for him beyond his barman.

"Welcome Sirius Black, you should sit and eat. The garbage that you have been living off can't have been very tasty or healthy for a grown man even after that terrible gruel served to you in Azkaban."

The shock was visible in Sirius' eye even as he transformed. Brennan couldn't help the small cringe at how his godfather looked. His entire face was gaunt and his hair layered with grime and partially cleaned by sea water. He was pale, paler than even Snape or Draco had ever been. His clothing appeared to be more like two potato sacks someone stitched together roughly using think course thread. Both the pants and the shirt were covered in holes and more than likely infested with insects. Azkaban standards were truly disgusting.

"How did you know it was me? There were only a few people who knew that we were all animagus. Two of them can't speak of it any longer and the third wouldn't speak of it ever because he would only incriminate himself." Sirius asked as he sat opposite Brennan.

Even as he asked this, Sirius was piling his plate with anything he could put his hands on. Brennan smiled. There was obviously something about him that made Sirius trust him enough to eat the food that he had prepared. Whatever that was Brennan was glad he had it.

"Sirius, I see many amazing and wondrous realities. Truths of the human form are by far the easiest of these as my barman can attest to." Brennan answered as Sirius began to eat. "What made you decide to travel here, to Raven's Gate? Not many people would brave the walk along the length of Knockturn Alley to come here even if they were desperate. Knockturn Alley is not a place for those Light of heart."

Sirius had obviously heard the emphasis on Light and knew what he truly meant. Knockturn Alley was a place for the outcasts, the Dark followers that no one understood, many of them being creatures that were hunted by the Ministry. However Brennan welcomed them all regardless of what they had done so long as they kept peace within the Gate.

Previously as an Auror for the Ministry, Sirius would know all of the tales that numerous people told out of Knockturn Alley. Many Light wizards attempted to accuse false charges of those inside the Alley just to clean the "filth" of the wizarding world from their only shopping street. It had yet to work on Raven's Gate.

"I had originally been wandering around Diagon Alley. Being a person that chose the Light over the Dark and his family, Knockturn Alley didn't even cross my mind. However I had been there for a few weeks and nothing changed in any of the papers and no one suspected a runty dog to be Sirius Black so I was quite safe. Yet being in my animagus form for so long was beginning to get stifling." Sirius explained as he slowed his eating.

"A few days ago I overheard two of the most scandalous women speaking of a place that accepted everyone whether they were monsters… creatures or Death Eaters. The owner supposedly had only one rule and that was to keep the fighting outside. It sounded like heaven so I wondered around the opening for Knockturn Alley hoping to hear more. Then someone spoke the name, Raven's Gate. Your establishment was the best hope I ever had of having even a remote chance of returning to normal life so I took a chance and entered."

Brennan looked up from his tea as Sirius paused. It sounded like there was more to his story and that couldn't be good since he had entered and then walked straight to him. What more could there be to a story where he already knew the ending?

"When I entered, the smell… dear Merlin I thought I had smelt the only thing keeping me alive in Azkaban. It was so similar that I ignored all my instincts that screamed it was a trap to locate the source."

He couldn't help it, the shock showed on his face. Usually Brennan was calm and didn't reveal any of his emotions. Yet he couldn't help it. Sirius was speaking of Harry Potter and him. He'd never thought that he would smell the same as he had in the past, never even thought that it would be something that would be uniquely him. It was unbelievable though he should have suspected something when hiring his barman.

"You… you smell exactly like my godson. But that doesn't even make sense since you are far older than Harry would be. He would be thirteen and you are… you are much older than he would be. Besides, Albus promised when I gave Harry to him that he would be alright. He would be protected from everything that could harm him. Albus promised that Harry would be safe and loved, said I wouldn't have to worry about that. He said that he would be cared for wherever he was going and that I would only be a hindrance. That I should focus on the funeral and get everything planned but by then I was just… I was just so mad… I forgot about Harry…"

Brennan could see the man was in pain. Azkaban had left him to dwell on many things and that obviously hadn't helped the man at all. It was a pity that Brennan couldn't present Sirius with this reality's Harry. He would love to especially if it aided in his recovery but it just wasn't something he could do.

"Sirius... Harry Potter didn't survive to see the age of two." He said rather bluntly. There was no soft way of breaking such news.

"Albus Dumbledore lied to you when he said he would be safe. The Blood Wards may have protected him from Death Eaters but they couldn't protect him from the muggles that he was left with. Upon finding Harry on his doorstep early November 1st, Vernon Dursley made the decision that he didn't want the child. Before his wife had even woken, he took young Harry to a nearby stream and drowned him. After a cold night on a doorstep, the water only ended his suffering. No one ever found the body."

Everything was silent. Brennan realized that there was probably better ways of revealing that news but he couldn't think of them and the way Sirius had been rambling about Harry had torn at his heart. If he could free Sirius of his guilt than all that would be left was to morn for the child that never got the chance to grow up.

"How… how do you know this when no one… no one…" Sirius stuttered. The guilt that was eating at him slowly dissipated. Instead it was turning into something much stronger and much sadder.

"I told you that I see many amazing and wondrous realities. One such ability that aids me in this is Divination. I see what others are unable to. It saddens me that occasionally I will see someone as monstrous as Vernon Dursley, that I will see the end of a life. However that comes with the territory of Divination. When arriving here in Knockturn Alley, locating Harry Potter was one of the first things I attempted to do. Instead I was witness to that scene." Brennan answered sympathetically.

He despised to see the death of a child. When it came to seeing the deaths of others, he could handle it. It was merely the deaths of young, innocent children that seemed to get a reaction out of him.

"Arriving?" Sirius questioned, sadness still lacing his voice.

Dumbledore had lied to him. Harry was never cared for with the love and care that he should have grown up knowing. Now at least he was at peace. He wouldn't have to suffer any more at the hands of those muggles. But he needed answers to move forward now and this person who had welcomed him into his home and given him a meal appeared to have all them.

"Yes, what of it?" Brennan asked.

"I'm sorry. It just sounds as if you haven't arrived from another country but somewhere else."

Brennan sighed. He'd been hoping that he'd masked that as well as possible to keep it from Sirius' notice. Obviously he hadn't.

"I'm not truly from this world. The world I come from is similar to this yet not similar at all." Brennan began. "Everyone that was here was there in some sense but the events have changed so much they wouldn't be the same people I once knew."

He paused. Was this the right thing to do? Sirius might not understand what he was trying to say. He might in fact believe him to be a liar and tell him outright that he was leaving. Many people had already done this to him simply because of his Seer ability. He told the truth and some couldn't handle that. Brennan wouldn't be able to face the facts if Sirius abandoned him. Perhaps it was worth the chance?

"I suppose I should begin with who I truly am. The name I have assumed in this world is Brennan Nightrise however as you have already guessed, I am the Harry Potter from my world. How I managed to gain access to money and such to begin my own business isn't truly important though I suppose I should attempt to gain control of the Potter Vaults. I was sent here along with the Dark Lord of my world though that particular story is very long and terribly detailed. However there are some things you will need to understand eventually and it is better that I get it out of the way now rather than later."

"In my world, I wasn't on Dumbledore's side during the Final Battle. The side I had chosen was the Dark Lord's. The Final Battle of course was at Hogwarts. In the beginning we were winning but something changed and the Dark Lord's followers began to drop like flies. I died on that battlefield alongside the Dark Lord while Dumbledore allowed a ritual he had created months ago to activate and send us flying through dimensions. We landed here and yet didn't land anywhere near each other. Not that it would have mattered." Brennan explained briefly.

He didn't want to go into too much detail less Sirius ran out of here and straight to Dumbledore. The past was a painful thing for Brennan to think on and if others new, he shuddered to think what would become of him. Trust was something he rarely granted to those close who knew him. His secrets would only be told to those who he trusted and he wasn't entirely sure if he could trust Sirius yet. As it was the only person he trusted here was his barman.

"That wasn't much of an explanation." Sirius stated.

Brennan could only nod. He understood that it wasn't much of anything but there was nothing else he could do for that. He knew that he would answer all of the Sirius' questions however some of them would be answered with a four word sentence, "I can't tell you."

"What did Albus do to you that caused you to change your allegiance?" Sirius questioned.

Sirius seemed to understand vaguely that Brennan had only swapped sides after Dumbledore had done something so irreparable that he couldn't handle it anymore. That was something at least.

"When I was a child, I too was sent to the Dursley's. The only difference between me and the Harry of this world was my Aunt found me. She convinced Vernon to keep me because she truly did love her sister but there was a time when my accidental magic became too much. Dumbledore was called and he sealed my magic until it was needed. When the Dark Lord returned he unsealed the remainder of my magic. Then there were numerous training sessions that occasionally left me half dead. They weren't training a person they were training a machine."

Sirius was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check. How could the great Leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore, do that to a child? Harry may have been only a teen but he was still a child, a child without a parent there to protect him. It caused even more questions to arise yet he wasn't ready to ask them. For now he would deal with the answers he was given.

"One night, I overheard them discussing what they would do when the Dark Lord was dead. Dumbledore replied that I would be killed because I was too dangerous and any compensation would be taken from my accounts. They had obviously trained me too well to allow me to live once I killed the Dark Lord." Brennan shrugged, "I simply left before any of that could take place."

Silence ensued as Brennan waited for Sirius to speak. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Sirius didn't understand why he chose to do the things he did. It would be too painful for him to bear. Sure he had his barman to speak with when he needed to alleviate his concerns but he wanted Sirius as well. He wanted the two men in his life that would understand and listen when he needed it. Brennan simply wanted their comfort when he needed it the most and over the next few years he would definitely need it.

He calmly sipped at his tea as Sirius took a breath to speak.

"I understand why you swapped sides because I did the same thing."

Brennan could hardly believe it. Sirius was actually giving him an insight into his own family life. This was completely different to the Sirius of his world. His Sirius would never have given him anything willingly about his family apart from the fact he hated Grimmauld Place and that of his darling mother who often shouted at them. This Sirius however was more than willing to grant him insight into his past life. Perhaps it was because he too gave a small description into his own past life? Whatever it was Brennan wasn't about to say no.

Sirius however wasn't entirely sure why he was speaking of his past to this Harry. Sure this wasn't his godson but he wanted to be close to this person who could easily grow into the family that he had never hoped to have. With Harry… no, Brennan in his life with a few other people from his past who are willing to believe his story, then perhaps he could have the quiet life he had always desired. No more dangerous Auror duty or gruel in Azkaban. He could just relax and take care of the few people he had in his life. That was all he truly desired… a family to take care of no matter how unconventional they were. So he continued to speak,

"My parents were training me to become a Death Eater like they had done in their youths. Only at the time I couldn't see what was so great about this Dark Lord. I didn't understand the beliefs or the killings. When I turned eleven and was sorted into Gryffindor the training only got worse. By the time I was sixteen I'd had enough and I ran away. I spent the remainder of my Hogwarts years staying with James' parents and ignoring the fact I ever was a Black. Then I joined the Order of the Phoenix and everything was set in stone. I was a traitor to me own family."

Brennan couldn't believe that the fun loving, prankster that was his godfather had ever been treated in such a manor. It was shocking to know that what he had experienced was similar to what Sirius had to endure. It only made Brennan understand even more the reason Sirius had abandoned his rich life to live as an outcast.

"I won't ever be able to join You-Know-Who because of this but I won't join the Order again either not after what you said Dumbledore did to Harry. I can't help but wonder now if Dumbledore is planning to do the same thing to that Longbottom kid. There would be no way I could live within the Order if he did. If you're agreeable I would actually like to remain here, at Raven's Gate." Sirius explained.

Brennan blinked in shock. Sirius wanted to remain here? Did that mean he would remain with him, that he trusted Brennan?

"Why would you choose Raven's Gate, when you could go elsewhere and be with people who know you?" he questioned.

Sirius let out a barked laugh, one that was all too familiar to Brennan. The sound caused a smile to appear on his face without his knowledge.

"That's simple, kiddo. Not only do all of my friends believe me to be guilty of killing James and Lily but you are here."

"Me? Why do I have anything to do with you remaining here?"

Sirius expressions softened as he spoke. "You are still Harry whether you are from another universe or not and I want to be a part of your life."

He wanted to stay. Sirius wanted to remain with him! His godfather accepted everything he had told him and desired to remain by his side at Raven's Gate. There was no endless questioning about his past or further questioning about his future. There was only acceptance in his godfather's eyes and that was all he truly needed.

"Very well, you may remain here. You can work to pay off your rent as does my other barman. I'm sure you'll both enjoy working together. If you decide to join the Dark Lord in this war that shall be your choice but I would rather you remain here than see you fight for something you don't believe in. You can keep my company since I rather doubt the Dark Lord would allow a Seer on the battlefield."

Sirius couldn't help but pull his godson (other world or not) into a hug and ruffle his hair. He hadn't been this joyful in such a long time that he'd almost forgotten how wonderful it felt. He had the beginnings of a true family right here at Raven's Gate and he would protect it with everything he had. So with that settled all he had left to say was,

"Kiddo, I wouldn't have it any other way, so when do I start?"

* * *

**I couldn't wait to have Sirius turn up... he doesn't take much of a role in many of my other stories. Any guesses to who Brennan's barman is? Shall be revealed in the next chapter... **

**~MidnightEmber**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Chapter Five ~**

Narcissa walked into the club with an air of refinery about her. She realized how late it was however this was probably the only time she would be able to get to see Brennan this year. Her mind was entirely focused on the break-out of Azkaban. Her cousin had escaped that cursed place when no one had ever succeeded before. Normally it wouldn't worry her but this was different.

People who were in Azkaban for any length of time began to lose their grip on reality. Sirius Black was, according to the Daily Prophet, completely out of his mind. Kept ranting on about a person or something of the such and he's at Hogwarts. Cissa was concerned for her son's safety if the crazy man decided to attack the school or the Ministry where her husband worked. Home would be the safest place for them but she desperately needed to know if they would be alright should they continued with their lives as usual.

Walking over to the bar, she realized this man was completely different to the man she had met the other two times she had entered the club. Opening her mouth to question the man, she between to the punch line.

"Hey Cissa, Brennan is over there serving drinks. If you want a reading you'll have to hurry, he's awfully busy." The man said serving several drinks at once and causing a mess with each one.

Cringing away, she turned and hurried in the direction he had motioned. Thankfully, Brennan wasn't that difficult to locate amongst the crowd. His clothing was a dead giveaway. While everyone appeared to be wearing their clubbing best, Brennan wore more conservative clothing as if he desired people to cease flirting with him. Unfortunately it only made him more attractive to those around him.

"Who was the person at the bar? He isn't usual man. This one is more… outspoken than the last. The other one was at least polite the second time I entered. This one was downright rude and uncouth."

Brennan sighed happily as he turned towards the person speaking. He'd been sure that Narcissa would show up today yet as the hours had passed she hadn't shown and it had begun to worry him. But everything had turned out alright in the end regardless of the late time.

It was currently nine at night and he was in the midst of taking care of the usual night rush. Not exactly the best time to be offering reading's but this was one that would change the fate of many people so he generally made an exception.

The bar was in full swing as was the dance floor located above them. Lights bounced off the walls from upstairs making a magical scene for those below. You couldn't hear the music from downstairs thanks to the charms but it was still wild with people drinking and generally making arses of themselves all over the place.

Currently, he was serving people on the ground floor since not everyone was sitting at the bar. A few people enjoyed to simply sit around and talk to their friends or people they wanted to get to know. Narcissa must have been shown where he was by Sirius as he had been instructed to do if a customer for him arrived. At least he was getting the hang of it.

"Of course he is not the same man. I'd be worried if you couldn't tell the difference." Brennan joked. "No, I hired another worker. My usual barman is taking the night off. He has been working here ever since this place opened you know. I think he deserved it."

Narcissa was shocked. It was rare that Lord Brennan Nightrise hired someone. From the rumours many applied daily because of the appeal of the place. Raven's Gate was the perfect location to work since it was a neutral zone. Not many places could boast that. Brennan however always turned applicants away and never gave a concrete reason for it.

Brennan realized what Naricssa was thinking and smiled.

"Come, we shall leave the running around to my new man, we have a fortune to tell."

"Oi!"

Brennan laughed as Sirius shouted over the crowd to him. He couldn't help it. The sound of his voice had been something that he sorely missed and now he was by his side constantly. It was such a relief to have people around him that cared for him like no one else would.

Shaking his head lightly from his thoughts, Brennan led Narcissa to his room. As usual there were gothic candles floating around the bookshelves and the numerous divining artefacts that he held within his collection. The entire place simply screamed knowledge. However to Brennan it was simply home, the first home that he ever could call his own.

"He does look familiar."

"Who looks familiar?" Brennan questioned as he gathered his cups.

Honestly he didn't feel like using another medium today. He'd already spent all day reading through a crystal ball to a few of his darker clientele and a relaxing cup of tea would be exactly what he needed. Not to mention that after everyone kept offering to buy him drinks this evening, he wasn't really feeling up to looking through a cloudy ball.

"Your new barman, he looks familiar." Narcissa insisted.

Smiling, he turned to take the items back to the table. Honestly Brennan was quite surprised that Narcissa hadn't picked up that his barman was Sirius Black, her cousin. They had grown up together after all. However with what Sirius had told him of their upbringing perhaps he shouldn't have suspected so much.

"Don't concern yourself too much with it Narcissa. You will figure out who it is eventually. Now what is it that you desire to know this year?" Brennan said pleasantly pouring two cups of tea with the pre-boiled water. Merlin, bless magic.

Narcissa huffed but answered. "I merely want to know about the items I usually enquire about, nothing more."

He smirked. "As you wish…"

Of course that's what she desired. Little did she know she was going to get the best information on her third reading. This reading would indeed change many lives. If everything went according to plan than the war would resume soon.

Brennan sighed, taking a sip of the warm liquid before staring into the cup. This was it.

"Your son should be weary this year. Dementors will be patrolling the school grounds because of the Ministry's desire to keep the children safe. They will be given the orders to attack only Sirius Black however anyone with connections to him should be extremely careful. They don't see like wizards and witches do. All they see is guilty or innocent." Brennan warned. "He should also be cautious in the way he acts around Hippogriffs for they are easy to rile and even easier to offend. Offending a Hippogriff could be fatal."

Narcissa cringed at that. It was definitely within her sons personality to accidently be harmed because he offended a magical creature. He simply didn't know when to control his personality and be responsible like the Malfoy heir should be. However what truthfully concerned her was the mention of Sirius Black. She needed to know he wouldn't endanger her son's life.

"You mentioned, Sirius Black, will he be a concern for my son in any way? We are related after all."

Brennan didn't even need to look into his cup for that. Sirius wouldn't be troubling anyone at Hogwarts or anywhere else.

"No, Narcissa, Sirius Black won't be a problem for anyone at Hogwarts. He isn't exactly seeking revenge on anyone remotely considered special to you. They will be safe, I can guarantee that."

Without another word, he returned to watching his tea. Lucius was next in the reading.

"Lucius shall have a normal year. Nothing appears to be jumping out at me at this point in time. However everything could change with the next lot of information I give you. Your very lives could change." Brennan said.

Narcissa couldn't help but be curious as to what he spoke about. It wasn't very often that turns like this occurred. Their lives had already gone from loyal followers of the Dark Lord to average Pureblood believers. What else could change in their time? So she asked,

"What is it that could change our lives?"

"Why, the only thing that could change your lives for the better is of course the Dark Lord. This news is about the Dark Lord or did you forget you also wanted to know of him?" Brennan said.

Perhaps if he enticed her, she would be more open about this idea. It didn't come without its own risks however he believed that it was well worth it. If he got everything moving sooner rather than later they could be a step ahead of Dumbledore.

Narcissa simply scowled and motioned for him to continue.

"I have located the Dark Lord. He is now situated in a forest outside a small village in Northern Ukraine. His only companion is a rather large snake that he calls Nagini. He is weak and without a body currently. He can possess Nagini but it is not a solution that he enjoys. The Dark Lord is looking for a way to return himself to his true form, body and power."

To say Narcissa was shocked was an understatement. Of all the things she had expected Brennan to say it certainly wasn't that. With these meetings, she had enquired about the Dark Lord to see what he was currently doing. If there had been a way to serve the Dark Lord and keep their standing without him harming her family she would take it. What she didn't understand was what Brennan was offering her by saying this.

"Why are you telling me this?" she enquired.

"If you can locate him, which may take a few months, I have the necessary potion and ritual that would return him to his former glory." Brennan informed her.

Nothing was ever that simply however.

"What's the catch?"

Brennan gave her a hard, searching look before he spoke.

"Narcissa, if you do locate the Dark Lord, he would need to stay where you can keep him healthy and away from prying eyes. As I said, he is weak and living of Nagini. He won't be able to do anything for himself. The Dark Lord would rely completely on both you and your husband to protect him in his moment of weakness and keep him alive, strengthen him and then never repeat it again. You will most likely have to do this for many months as well since the potion takes a year to brew."

Narcissa exhaled. That was more than she was normally capable of handling. Certainly, keeping the Dark Lord in their manor wasn't a major problem since he often remained with them before the war ended. However having to look after him for months wasn't something she knew how to do. If she did something wrong then what was stopping the Dark Lord from taking vengeance after he was resurrected?

"However," Brenna continued. "I can aid you in what you need. I will be giving you not only the entire potion and ritual instructions but also the cauldron that will be needed to complete the both. You won't have to do this alone."

'_You won't have to do this alone.'_

The words kept echoing in her mind. She would have the aid of her husband and her son would be safe at Hogwarts while the Dark Lord was at their home. Saving the Dark Lord's life this way might give them an edge over him to keep them alive and safe as well. That was only if they did an accurate job and with Brennan guiding them surely they couldn't go wrong?

"How do we do it?"

Brennan withheld the smirk that he so desperately wanted to show. Sometimes he wondered whether he should have become a salesman instead. Many believed he would be most excellent at it.

"I will provide you with a list of ingredients and instructions for both the potion and the ritual. After the potion has been completed it will need to simmer for seven months. Once the seven months are up, you will need to add in the ritual completing them both at the same time. The ritual will need to be done at night, in a graveyard and by someone the Dark Lord trusts, most likely your husband."

Narcissa nodded as Brenna gathered sheets of paper with instructions on them. Honestly she was beyond grateful to have met this young man. He was going to be their ticket to a new life, a safe life and for that she didn't even have the words to express her gratitude.

"For the last part of the potion and ritual you will need four specific items: bone of the father, flesh of the servant, blood of the enemy and tears of the desired. Together with an incantation, these will be the binds that create the Dark Lord a new body from nothing and they will be difficult to locate."

Frowning, Narcissa asked, "Where will I find these pieces?"

If they were difficult to locate how was she meant to find them by herself even with her husband's aid?

Brennan however appeared to have all the answers she needed and more.

"The bone of the father is located in a graveyard in Little Hangleton under the name of Tom Riddle. This is the same graveyard you must do the ritual in as the bone must be summoned from the ground on the night of the ritual and no sooner. The flesh of the servant can be taken from anyone who bears the Dark Mark, not necessarily from your husband and I certainly wouldn't ask that of you. This as well must come directly from the source on the night of the ritual. If either of these items are gathered beforehand the ritual and potion will be ruined."

Brennan couldn't help but make sure that this point was written down on the relevant sheets of paper as many times as possible. This ritual couldn't go wrong otherwise it would kill the Dark Lord instantly. He would have preferred to have an actual Potions Master do this but Severus couldn't be trusted… yet. Lucius would simply have to do.

"The blood of the enemy would work best with the blood of Harry Potter however you will find that isn't an option any longer. The blood will have to either come from Dumbledore himself or Neville Longbottom. This item can be taken at any time and doesn't have a specific amount. If they are killed during the struggle then so be it. The tears of the desired are already here so you don't need to worry about those."

As he reached for the tears, he couldn't help but hold the tiny bottle tight. This was the only way for the Dark Lord to begin regaining some of his lost memory. In the reality he belonged to, he had often spoken about adjusting the ritual to allow for the Dark Lord to regain some of his emotions. The Dark Lord however wouldn't hear any of it. According to him, he didn't need his emotions to rule. That had been their downfall. This time he wouldn't screw up.

"This task will take up most of your time, so you won't be needing a reading for next year, Narcissa. I can guarantee that nothing will happen to your family during this time." Brennan finished.

Narcissa was radiant. She couldn't quite believe her luck. When first hearing about this, she was concerned that she would have to do nearly all the work herself. But Brennan had prepared everything for her. It was almost as if he had everything prepared for him to take care of it but couldn't. That was an intriguing thought however not one she would linger on.

For this ritual all she had to do was take care of the Dark Lord (after locating him) and gather the necessary ingredients to make the potion. Her husband would have to make the potion if he were to also complete the ritual. She would only need to support him and cover for him when necessary otherwise everything else would be simple.

Brennan couldn't quite believe his luck. He had foreseen that a different Death Eater would be the one to partake in this ritual however he couldn't quite make out who it was beneath the robes. The entire vision had been blurry at best but he'd known that Wormtail wouldn't be aiding his master. Now that Lucius was going to be completing it, everything was so much clearer.

He could see that they would succeed where Wormtail had failed the first time. The tears were a key ingredient to the Dark Lord's successful takeover of the Wizarding World. Brennan could tell that many were going to be saved this time around as well and not only forces from the Dark side. The Light would also keep many of its people. This was the start of a very promising future.

"I hope that this will lead you on a path that you find pleasing." Brennan said as he handed everything over in a small bag.

Narcissa took the bag with a firm hand. It was easy to see that she wouldn't be allowing just anyone to take that bag from her. After all it did contain her future.

"I won't fail on this task. My husband and I will do anything to regain our standing again. We stood with him during the first war because he had power enough to protect us. After the first war ended we only went back into our usual places in society because we had our son to protect. If there were a way to bring back the Dark Lord without his sanity and regain our standing all at the same time, I would take it in an instant. There is so much he can do for us." Narcissa babbled.

"The Dark Lord did such wonderful things for the Wizarding World when he was still alive, corporeal. When he rises this time with his emotions and memories intact his logic shall be even greater. There will be even better planning, better strategies and safer homes. We won't have to worry about keeping our dark natures in the closet in case the Ministry comes around and notices the traces. Our lives will be improved."

Brennan knew she normally wouldn't babble like this however she was clearly overwhelmed with what the next few years would bring for them.

"Narcissa, the Dark Lord will bring many excellent things back into our society and not only for the Dark Wizards and Witches however there will be numerous problems to deal with before anything solid can be put in place." He scolded.

Narcissa blushed lightly but otherwise kept her embarrassment to herself. She knew that the Dark Lord would be better but that didn't excuse her terrible manners. What was she a muggle? No, she would keep her calm façade until she was by herself. Then she could release as much of her excitement in private as she desired.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Brennan." Narcissa said.

Smiling, he nodded as he went to escort her out of the building.

The crowds surrounding the bar had somewhat dissipated but only because they had moved upstairs to the dance floor. However the crowds that were still around would see Narcissa carrying something given to her by Brennan and they would also desire it. They would want to know why Brennan would give her a task when they were more loyal. After all they were by his side supporting him for most of the year when Narcissa only visited once a year.

Brennan couldn't allow them to take the bag however so he escorted her to the door after eyeing the others. They would know not to question him however it didn't stop them from being curious.

"When will I be in next to visit you?" Narcissa questioned at the door.

Brennan smiled as he stared into his reflection through a mirror.

"I believe next time you come to visit me, you won't be alone."

Narcissa obviously understood his meaning of his words and nodded before leaving the building. The next time she was to meet Brennan, the Dark Lord would be with her.

Before could even think of doing anything else, his usual barman entered the room. He was carrying a small cage and every so often would growl and shake the object inside. The poor creature inside would give a squeak and make scratching noises yet would never find a way out. After all, the box was charmed to be unbreakable by anything placed inside.

Watching the man, Brennan smirked as he shook the cage one last time before placing it on an empty table. Sirius abandoned his station to move forward and growl at the cage as well.

The entire club was watching with unhidden amusement as the pair circled the cage occasionally growling at it when the thing shook. The creature inside must have been scared out of its wits but Brennan could care less. It was going to get only what it deserved and nothing else. What the Ministry did with it after they were threw, didn't occur to them. They only cared what was happening in the now.

After a few minutes, Brenna walked forward.

"Now Sirius, Remus, stop tormenting the poor creature, it's going to get exactly what it deserves soon enough."

The pair growling at the cage blushed a furious red as the club cracked up in laughter only causing the creature in the cage to shake more. Everyone knew who Sirius and Remus had been hunting alternatively. It wasn't something that was generally kept quiet when Sirius loved to shout it from the roofs when drunk. His customers all knew the truth and know they would all get to have a little fun with the rat.

Brennan stepped forward and opened the lid to have a look at the rat inside. It looked terrible quite honestly and that was compared to the previous reality when Sirius had been on the run for few months. The rat's fur was falling out all over the place in tufts. It was shaking like the ground was constantly moving and it was huddled in the corner. However that wasn't what made this rat stand out. No, it was the paw that was missing a toe.

Brennan smirked. "Well now, Peter. What should we do with you?"

The club burst into laughter again as the rat fainted.

* * *

**OMG it is taking me forever to get to the Dark Lord's resurrection! I just want Brennan and Voldemort together now! It's driving me insane! It will be coming up soon though... thank heavens!**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Chapter 06 ~ **

Everything had been building up to this moment. They were in a graveyard. Not just any graveyard either. She was standing with her husband in the graveyard where Tom Riddle Senior was buried. The town, Little Hangleton, wasn't somewhere she would usually travel. Narcissa had never been to such a poky little town in her entire life. Yet here she was standing in the graveyard of all things.

Over the past or so she had been very busy following the orders that Brennan had given her. The instant that she arrived home after her last reading in Draco's third year, she had told Lucius what had happened.

She had explained everything that Brennan had informed her over the past few years, leaving nothing out. Lucius had simply sat and listened as his wife spoke. He knew better than to push aside something that Narcissa believed to be important. Usually whatever information she had was dead on the mark. He wasn't about to throw that away.

The biggest news however was the ritual for the Dark Lord. Having the list of ingredients and the directions, their choice had been pretty simple. They had chosen to do the ritual and restore their master to full power gaining any favours they had lost during his downfall.

Sure it had taken them half a year to locate their master but it had been well worth it in the end. Their master had been hiding out and keeping to the shadows yet always listening to the happenings around him. He had known they were searching for him. The Dark Lord had stumbled across them one afternoon after inspecting to see if they truly were loyal. They passed the test and the Dark Lord had found a place to stay at their manor with Nagini by his side.

Of course then, while Narcissa cared for the Dark Lord, Lucius went around to locate and purchase the other items they needed for their master to rise once again.

It had been easy to capture Wormtail after the Daily Prophet printed an article saying that the rat had been dropped, bloody and beaten, in the Ministry with so many spells surrounding him they had called the Aurors. Of course, it was then that Sirius Black was proven innocent and Wormtail the actual traitor to the Potter's. Wormtail was then thrown into a special Azkaban cell, one only certain Ministry workers could access, namely Lucius. They had there 'flesh of a servant'.

'Blood of the enemy' was harder to achieve however. Firstly they needed to decide which of their master's enemies was worthy to become the sacrifice. Dumbledore was the most obvious of them all however he was strong (magically) and was never caught alone. It just wasn't practical to target someone like him. Eventually they chose Neville Longbottom. From what their son had told them, Longbottom was pretty useless. But to them this didn't matter. Their master had agreed when informed of their choice. They didn't know why exactly but believed it was something to do with the boy being born on the same day as Harry Potter.

So, with everything prepared all they needed to do was wait for the right time. That time was now.

The graveyard was empty apart from Lucius, Narcissa, Wormtail and Longbottom. None of the other Death Eaters had been alerted to this ritual either. Their master was the only one to decide who he believed was worthy.

Everything they needed to use was lined up and waiting for them.

"Lucius, it is nearing midnight." Narcissa reminded.

This was the best time, Brennan informed her, to do the ritual. At midnight on the Full Moon, this particular ritual would strengthen the ties between all of the ingredients making the body for their master much stronger than they could hope. Their master would be even stronger than at the previous height of his reign years ago.

Her husband dutifully nodded his head and set to work both ignoring the whimpering from their hostages. It wouldn't be long before they no longer mattered.

The air was heavy with anticipation. Narcissa could barely contain her excitement yet she was a Malfoy and Malfoy's (regardless of their link to the family) always kept their wits. A gentle breeze blew through the graveyard, stirring the trees. In the centre of it all a giant cauldron lay with their master already inside. It smouldered and spat some potion onto the ground.

Wormtail was tied with heavy ropes lying on the ground. He was completely bound and had a Petrificus Totalus cast upon him. There was no way he was moving. Longbottom was the same. Both were whimpering in fear.

The entire scene was sinister and yet was the birth of hope for many wizards and witches not that they knew.

Lucius waved his wand and began the incantation.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will revive your son."

Narcissa held her breath as the earth beneath Tom Riddle Senior's grave began to rumble. Ever so slowly, the ground broke apart to reveal a bone. Guessing, the bone looked like a femur not that it truly mattered. Any bone would have sufficed as long as it was from the father. The bone made its way across the graveyard before it was dropped into the cauldron.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master."

Lucius turned towards Wormtail while Narcissa turned away. She really didn't want to see what her husband was about to do. The whimpering became all out screaming in terror as her husband approached the man. No other magic was allowed during the ritual so they had to listen to him scream as Lucius cut off his hand and left him to bleed.

It truly wasn't a willing sacrifice. However since they had taken the flesh of a servant connected to the Dark Lord he could manipulate the bonds between them and make the flesh usable. The flesh went directly into the cauldron causing the concoction to turn pale pink.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

Much like Wormtail, Longbottom was whimpering pathetically. Yet he didn't make any sound apart from the occasional sob as Lucius neared. A simple cut was all that was needed but Lucius went further. The cut was long and continued to bleed even as he turned away. The wound wouldn't heal or cease bleeding yet the boy would still be alive for their master to finish off if desired.

The potion turned red as the blood was added.

"Tears of the desired, lovingly bestowed, you will offer salvation."

Neither Lucius nor Narcissa knew what this sentence meant. What was it that the tears were offering? Salvation? Why did their master need salvation? However they didn't question any of this. If it was going to help the Dark Lord return to his former glory than they were all set for using it.

Lucius gently tipped the contents of the vial into the cauldron and watched as the potion turned black. That wasn't exactly what he had been expecting but it worked all the same.

Standing with his wife, Lucius watched as the cauldron appeared to melt and a form began taking shape. It seemed slow and excruciating but in the end he had a feeling it would be well worth it. Narcissa wouldn't lead him down the wrong path not with so much at stake.

As the body of the Dark Lord slowly formed, they were aware that Wormtail and Longbottom were slowly bleeding to death. One swifter than the other but couldn't care. All their work was about to pay off or at least they hoped.

Grass beneath his feet was an unusual sensation as the Dark Lord's body finished forming. He breathed deeply. For the first time in thirteen years he was finally whole. Honestly, he was astounded that the pair of them had managed to restore his former body exactly the way it was.

No longer was he the terrifying demon that prayed on the wizards and witches of this world. He was back to his usual charming and elegant self before he broke his soul. This wasn't what he expected and certainly wasn't what the Order were bound to expect. Everything was perfect.

Slowly, he examined every inch of his body. The body he currently possessed was about in its mid-twenties regardless of his mental age. Skin actually felt like skin and not the thin paper it had been previously. Hair, nose, he practically had everything. Well, everything except his eyes. Those he would never be able to regain after the process of immortality he had chosen. He was dressed in a simple black robe which he would change later to something more fitting for this form. Otherwise, from what he could see, he was absolutely perfect.

Lucius bowed, "I hope this new form pleases you my Lord."

Turning around, Voldemort smirked at his two loyal followers.

"You have done a marvellous job Lucius and you as well Narcissa. I commend you. Though I am not aware how you managed to achieve this level of perfection. That shall have to wait for another moment. It is time to call the remainder of those loyal to me."

Finding his wand in his pocket, Voldemort walked smoothly over to Wormtail. He wasn't about to place Lucius in pain after the magnificent job he had just done.

"Give me your arm Wormtail."

Wormtail of course believed instantly that he was to be saved.

"Master… thank you, master… thank you…" he whimpered, holding out his stump of an arm.

It was a tad unnerving knowing that this pathetic waste of space helped in making this form but it was of no matter. Soon he would be a figment of his imagination.

"The other arm, Wormtail." He drawled, relishing in the whimpers the man made as he held the Dark Mark up to his master.

Immediately, his wand was pressed on his symbol and the mark went black. Everyone with the Dark Mark would realize what has happened yet only a few would actually be summoned. He didn't want everyone here only his most trusted, his Inner Circle.

Voldemort didn't have to wait very long.

His Inner Circle knew to drop everything after he had called. They would be at the graveyard within seconds of his summoning. As usual it was the three Lestrange that arrived first. They had been in Azkaban by their appearance but nothing could block his summoning so now they were free to stand by his side.

Bellatrix was jumping up and down excitedly, her mental capacity obviously damaged by the Dementors. Rudolphus wasn't that far behind her but it appeared as if Rabastan had fared the best. He was lucid and calm, ready and awaiting his orders.

The next to arrive were Fenrir and Severus. They had always been at odds with each other which was probably why they sneered and moved to opposite sides of the circle.

Many of the others arrived after that. Crabbe. Goyle. Walden. Parkison. Rookwood. Carrow. His Inner Circle totalled thirteen people, Narcissa being the odd one out as she was merely a supporter because of her husband. Everyone was present, everyone that is except Igor Karkaroff.

The traitor would soon die but that was hardly anything surprising. The man was a wimp at the best of times so much like Wormtail.

What surprised Voldemort the most was the lack of kneeling and robe kissing. The trend had been started a while ago but here, today, none of them did. They must have felt the difference between appeasing the madman he had been and the smirking Lord that stood before them. Excellent.

"Well my followers, it has been a long time since we have gathered like this has it not?" he questioned rhetorically.

Everyone knew better than to answer him. All they would achieve is a round of Crucio.

"Thirteen years… it has been thirteen long years, since we have gathered like this. Yet to me, it feels as if it were merely a week ago. I remember… oh yes… I remember those loyal to me. I remember those that ran and hide the moment I was gone."

Voldemort began a slow walk around his circle. He was hardly a fool. Many of these people had returned out of fear not out of loyalty. They wouldn't be spared.

"Lucius and his wonderful wife have more than proved themselves. They searched for me. They found me and they gave me this body. Their initial show of disloyalty has been stricken from the record. But there are plenty still that have not done so. Igor Karkaroff shall be dead within the week for ignoring the call, what do the remainder of you chose? Do you have explanation that shall mollify me?"

No one spoke. They weren't eager to be the first to beg for their lives. It would appear to be weak.

"My Lord, I have always been faithful." Severus said bowing before the Dark Lord.

"Is that so," Voldemort said doubtfully. "From what I hear, you have been consorting with Dumbledore and his band of little birds. Severus, is that really the type of man I need? Does it look like I desire Dumbledore's front runner."

"My Lord, the only reason I took that job was to spy for you. I have years' worth of information about Dumbledore, the Order and even their plans all of which I shall be willing to discuss with you when you choose."

Voldemort hummed thoughtfully. Perhaps Severus was speaking the truth but there was only one way to find out and he wasn't about to do it while his body and mind were still new. He would only appear weak then. His magic would need time to accumulate and get used to this new form after being a hollow spirit for many years and he had that brat to thank for it all…

"Thirteen years ago, I made a mistake. I was foolish and rash… so Gryffindor." He spat, thinking on his past mistake. "This time however I won't be making the same mistake."

The group shuddered. Whether the Dark Lord meant his enemies or those he trusted none of them knew. Neither where they willing to ask him what he had meant.

"This time my faith shall have to be placed carefully for there are deceivers everywhere, those that are against us and those that are only with us through fear. I will be having none of it and the punishments fittingly enough shall start with our dear rat himself."

The group all turned towards Wormtail and Longbottom. They were both still lying in their binds on the floor, both bleeding from their wounds. No one showed them pity. To do so would be certain death once they Dark Lord had finished them off. They deserved it anyway. One had been disloyal and the other was simply marked for death by associating with who he did.

"Wormtail… you were always a rat regardless of who you sided with."

"No… master… I was always… loyal to you…"

Voldemort laughed, causing everyone to shiver. They certainly hadn't missed that chilling laugh.

"You Wormtail, sold out you best friend to keep alive. I have little doubt that if given the same choice between life and death, you would choose life. As such, you gained me entrance into Godric's Hollow were I murdered James and Lily Potter. Of course little Harry was something different altogether. I couldn't harm him. I couldn't kill him and it took me several years to return to my former glory. Do you know how angry that makes me?"

Wormtail merely whimpered.

"No, I don't suppose you do seeing as you ran yet again. As soon as I was 'defeated' you ran and hide from yet another of your so called friends. You left the loyalty of our group and betrayed us by doing so. The pathetic rat that you are can't seem to remain loyal to one side for too long, can you Wormtail?"

The Dark Lord didn't even stop and allow him to answer.

"You haven't even returned to me voluntarily. No, you had to be bound and dragged here. But… at least you had some purpose…"

It was obvious that Wormtail didn't have long left to live. The blood surrounding him was slowly growing, soon his life would end and by no one's wand.

Wormtail whimpered quietly again. The sound this time becoming softer as his breathing began to shallow. His last moments on this Earth would be lying and watching as the Dark Lord merely waited for him to do. He wasn't dying an honourable death. He wasn't even dying a prisoner's death. Wormtail would face his next life or whatever may come knowing that he had died a pitiful death as no more than an ingredient in a ritual.

Voldemort smirked in triumph as the rat finally died. Never again would he have to put up with that pitiful stuttering as he was faced with that rat. It was freeing.

"But of course, how could we forget out other guest." He hissed turning towards Longbottom.

He couldn't remember the name of the child. He couldn't even remember where he had heard of the last name before. Was it something the brat had been proud of? Was he even a pureblood? No matter…

"It is unfortunate that we couldn't be joined by the true Boy-Who-Lived. I would have enjoyed seeing him here at my feet instead of this vermin."

Speaking of which…

"What did happen to young Mr Potter?"

Lucius cast Narcissa a fearful glance. No one but them truly knew what had happened to the child, yet they had to speak up in fear of it getting out that they knew. If the Dark Lord found that out then they would be in trouble.

"My Lord," Lucius said hesitantly.

"Lucius, you have news then?"

"Yes, my Lord. Narcissa informed me that she heard from a reliable source that the Potter boy was killed."

Everything froze. The one that managed to stop their Lord had died? How was that even possible?

The air around them grew cold and they all had to suppress a shiver.

"How is that Narcissa?"

"My friend informed me, my Lord, that the Potter boy was left on the doorstep of his muggle relatives. Upon discovery, the boy's uncle went to a nearby river and drowned him a few days after your defeat."

Nothing moved. The Dark Lord himself was in a state of shock. The boy's own uncle had drowned him? Then again what did one suspect when confronted with muggles? The filth didn't deserve to live after what they had done even to a member of the Light. It just wasn't done.

"That is merely one less foe I have to worry about then."

Yet even as he spoke these words they didn't sit right with him. It was almost as if his heart were berating his mind for thinking such a thought. Why he had this feeling, the Dark Lord did not know. However it was very disconcerting.

"Now all I need to do is be rid of the last piece in the prophecy."

That of course was the Longbottom boy. How he had managed to get into Gryffindor was beyond the Dark Lord. He had seen braver Hufflepuffs. With a quick slash of his wand, two words and a green light, the boy was dead.

"It is finally done. Nothing stands in my way now. If it were prophesied that only those two could match my power than we are to win this war before it has even began."

The Death Eaters cheered and roared in triumph. Many began to mock duel and the Dark Lord allowed it. They hadn't had many reasons to be cheerful the past few years. It was about time they were allowed.

"Severus," the Dark Lord called. "The old fool is probably beginning to miss you. You are free to leave and take the body of the brat with you."

"Yes, my Lord."

Severus wasted no time in swooping over to the boy's body grabbing a wrist and disapperating. That left only the Death Eaters and the body of the rat. However the rat wouldn't be much use to him any further so he could simply rot where he remained.

Glancing around, he saw the only two not celebrating like madman were the Malfoy's. They had worked the hardest and had the most to celebrate but they kept calm and didn't draw attention to the fact that they had achieved something so monumental. That was where he found himself walking. If there was something he wanted, he wanted answers.

"Lucius, how is it that you came about this miracle?" the Dark Lord finally asked, ignoring the whooping behind him.

"All of this work should be attributed to my wife, my Lord, it is her that has done all of the ground work."

Naricssa flushed under the praise of her husband.

"Is that true Lady Malfoy? Do I have you to thank for this miracle?" he hissed, turning to face her.

"Actually, my Lord, it was not I who did the ground work as such…"

"Then who do I have to bestow by favour upon?"

"My Lord, he isn't exactly in your services and I'm not sure if your favour would be welcomed." Narcissa put across delicately.

The Dark Lord frowned. The person he had to thank wasn't even in his own group? Why would he then give Narcissa the instructions for this ritual? Why was he bought back?

"Who is he then?" the Dark Lord growled in frustration.

"His name is Lord Brennan Nightrise and he owns a club in Knockturn Alley called Raven's Gate. He rarely steps outside of his domain."

Nightrise wasn't a familiar name to him. However there were times when he had come across several purebloods living under assumed names to keep everyone off their backs. Yet that didn't make sense either. If he were in hiding and attempting to be 'Light' then he wouldn't have set up shop in Knockturn. He would have gone about his business in Diagon Alley. Something wasn't being told to him.

"How am I meant to meet this illusive person then?" he questioned.

If he was going to be informed of this Nightrise then he wanted to meet the man himself and judge what was going to be done about him.

"My Lord, it really is quite simple. Many people don't go to Raven's Gate to meet with Brennan. They go to relax and enjoy a neutral zone. However if you really desire to meet with Brennan then I have an appointment with him every year on the same day. If it pleases you, you could meet him then." Narcissa said.

A neutral zone? There hadn't been a neutral zone since before the first war. Even during Grindelwald's reign, neutral zones had been rare. For this Brennan to actually have one in Knockturn Alley was rare. It was in the hub of all Dark Creatures. This man was definitely providing a large statement about himself. Though his actions spoke louder than his words, something else was unique about this man. That had to be why so many gathered to him.

"What makes him so special that everyone flocks to him even if he runs a neutral zone?"

"Well my Lord, Brennan is a seer."

And if that didn't strike his curiosity nothing ever would again…

* * *

**Here we have another chapter. I would like to thank everyone for being so patient with this and for reviewing.**

**As of yet no one has been able to guess my name so here is another clue...**

**Clue 04- The letter n is included within my name.**

**Good Luck**

**~MidnightEmber**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Chapter 07 ~ **

It was truly a sad day for the Light forces. Even the weather outside agreed with the depressing air around them. The Order of the Phoenix was gathered at Longbottom Manor all dressed in black, all mourning for different reasons yet all having the same basis for their sadness. The saviour of the Wizarding World, their last hope was dead, killed by the man responsible for his parent's insanity. No one had seen it coming and yet not many were surprised at this turn of events.

Augusta mourned the loss of the Longbottom heir. Her grandson was all she'd had left of Frank and Alice and now he was gone as well. She wasn't handling it very well. Now the name of Longbottom would have to be carried through her other children since the main line was good and truly dead. Not many people shared in her misery.

Instead they mourned for their last hope, their only chance to defeat the Dark Lord. All knew of the prophecy. They all knew the basic meaning behind the prophecy though the true words were kept from them. No one wanted to be caught by the Dark Lord knowing something as grave as that. Yet it no longer mattered what was worded within the prophecy. Their saviour was now dead and it no longer applied to anyone that they could rely on.

"How did this happen, Albus?" Augusta questioned.

Her voice was quiet and solemn, granting them the insight into how truly saddened she was by this disastrous event. Her family was after all in ruins.

"As far as I am able to tell, Neville was a key in a ritual to restore the Dark Lord to power."

No one reacted severely to that. They had all feared the worst when Severus had returned with a blank expression and a body within his arms. Many had merely hoped that he was unconscious though they knew they were kidding themselves. Neville's sudden disappearance and Severus' mark burning once again only a short time later could never be a coincidence. The Dark Lord had done what everyone believed impossible and returned from the dead.

Albus motioned for Severus to continue knowing that he had all of the facts for this particular tale and everyone would appreciate hearing it from the source.

"Albus is correct when he said Neville was a key within a ritual. I was not present for the ritual only afterwards so I don't have all of the facts at present." Severus began.

Most didn't care. All they wanted was as much detail on this tragedy as was possible. They needed to know how and why this had occurred to their group.

"My arrival time hasn't altered from the First War so I immediately noticed that the people 'privileged' enough to be present were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew and Neville Longbottom. It became obvious that Lucius and Narcissa had planned it all as they were glowing with their achievement. Pettigrew had been another of the ritual's keys. Both Pettigrew and Longbottom were bleeding. Longbottom was losing blood swiftly from a large gash on his forearm. Pettigrew was dying even swifter as he was missing an entire hand though no one seemed to care."

Augusta gave a sob that cut across Severus' words. He fell silent for her to gather herself before continuing. It wouldn't do to be impolite when you were within the house of the mourning.

"Everyone was present even those sentenced to Azkaban. His call was so strong that it pulled them directly through the wards and to his location without any hassle. The only one not present was Igor Karkaroff but I wouldn't expect him to live much longer. The Dark Lord never tolerated traitors and he certainly wouldn't allow them to continue living afterwards."

"The Dark Lord then went on to rant a little about the past thirteen years. He confirmed that Lucius and Narcissa worked throughout the year to bring him back. I, as instructed, told him I had continued to serve him by remaining close to Albus. That managed to spare me for now though he does seem suspicious of his Inner Circle that remained out of Azkaban, not including Lucius. Pettigrew wasn't as lucky as most."

Everyone present was hanging off Severus' words. They listened to his recollection and took everything to heart memorizing every detail. It was almost as if he were a grand adventurer and they the young children he told his stories to. It was rather odd especially when this was more something out of a horror than an adventure.

"The Dark Lord forced him to bleed out. He spoke no words except to demean the rat's life even further. The rat was nothing more than a ritual ingredient in the end. Other than that he had no future purpose. Then he turned to Longbottom."

The whimpers and gasps that went through the Order nearly had Severus rolling his eyes in exasperation. Death Eaters had done far worse to people who had mattered less than Longbottom. What made them believe the worst was to come for him?

"The most interesting fact was he called Longbottom a guest." Severus drawled.

No one could tell where this was headed so lost in their own depressing thoughts. They couldn't tell that Severus was about to bring up something the Wizarding community in general had questioned and forgotten for years.

"Then he turned to Lucius and enquired where the true Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, was located."

That silenced them all. Where was Harry Potter? No one had seen him since the night of the Halloween so many years ago and even then only a few bore witness to his appearance after that night. He hadn't shown up at the Welcoming Feast with all the other first years a few years ago. In fact no one even knew where it was he lived. All they remembered was Albus Dumbledore informing them that he was in the safest possible hands. Then a few years later Neville became the Boy-Who-Lived even when Harry Potter was around. Why was that?

It appeared to cease everyone's train of thought unless one already knew the answer like Severus… like Albus Dumbledore.

The old man was so pale Severus believed he could collapse at any moment. Tears were forming in Albus' eyes as he attempted to keep all of his emotions at bay until he could release them later. It looked exceedingly painful for the man but Severus felt no pity. The man should have informed him that the one person he chose to fight for, to live for, was dead. That fact that he hadn't only meant he needed Severus alive and well. If he gave up everything Albus was planning would fall apart.

"Severus, what happened to the boy?" Moody asked.

It appeared as if all thought of Neville had vanished entirely much to Severus disgust. How could they forget that a boy had died this very day even whilst a young child had died many years ago? Yet the main focus had shifted towards Harry Potter, the one person no one knew about and there it would remain until they had answers.

"Potter was killed."

Severus relished in the flinch Albus gave at that. He knew exactly what had occurred to the boy. Minerva's face also appeared rather knowledgeable. They both knew something about this. Both obviously had something to do with the boy at the time when placed with his relatives.

"Upon finding his nephew on their doorstep, Vernon Dursley went directly to a nearby river and drowned the boy."

Minerva was the first to react, snarling at the Headmaster. Oh, she definitely knew more than she had ever let on.

"I warned you that they were the worst sort but no, "the boy is safe with his blood relatives." That is what you said." She accused the Headmaster.

"Now Minerva-"

"Don't start with me Albus! For all your belief in family it has failed you time and again. Your brother is estranged from you. Sirius Black ran away from his family upon deciding he didn't want to put up with them any longer. Even Severus had problems! Every student that has family problems you ignore and this is why Harry died. You and your poor choices are to blame not anyone else!"

Albus flinched as the truth was rather brutally thrown before him. Family was something he truly believed in even if it constantly failed him. He knew it was his flaw so he didn't defend himself.

Severus almost couldn't contain his shock. Harry Potter had been placed with the relatives that Lily had once complained about so much? Petunia hadn't even attended Lily's wedding. Instead she'd merely sent an apology and some crappy gift that Lily never had a use for. What had the Headmaster been thinking at the time? Had he even been thinking at all? He merely hoped that Lily could forgive him for failing to uphold his promise even when he no longer would be able to.

"Why would he be that cruel to a child?" Tonks wept.

"Some muggles don't understand and accept magic. When confronted with it they act irrationally. We don't know why. We can't even assume which families will become accepting or irrational." Kingsley explained.

Silence settled over them again. It was difficult to realize that so many things had gone wrong for their little group but they were only just realizing it. Quite a few people were still in disbelief. They couldn't accept that something could go this drastically wrong for their group. The Light wasn't meant to feel the sting of defeat however small it was. Yet now both Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter were dead and they didn't have anyone else they could lean on as a saviour.

"What happened to Neville? How was the meeting finished?" Augusta demanded.

She needed to know how her grandson had died. There was quite a bit of guilt that she didn't care for Harry Potter but he'd been gone for a long time now and not many people even remembered that he had existed. Neville however had been there. He'd been there for everything and she wanted to know what had happened.

The others nodded agreeing to continue the story.

"Thankfully," Severus continued, "the boy didn't suffer too much. The Dark Lord used the Killing Curse like he had done with the Potter's. It was quick and painless. After that I was ordered to take his body back to Hogwarts. Any information that was mentioned after that isn't known to me. However I know he will call another formal meeting soon. I shall gather more information then."

Augusta held herself together this time as Neville was mentioned. Upon hearing her grandson hadn't suffered she'd relaxed quite a bit. Merely knowing he hadn't suffered eased a pressure on her mind. Neville hadn't suffered like Frank and Alice. He, at least, was free from his body. They were still trapped.

The group once again settled into silence, all lost in their own thoughts. It was unbelievable how little they knew of the current situation yet were aware of how much they had lost. The Dark Lord had once again returned and they were so far behind already they didn't know if it was even possible for them to catch up.

"This is the reason I have called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. We need to regather our forces and begin building out defence." Albus started though he was rather subdued.

"Where are Black and Lupin then?" Moody questioned.

The group frowned and glanced around, only just realizing they were missing at that moment.

"My guess is they know about Potter from the same mysterious source as Narcissa. They know Potter is dead and they wanted nothing to do with the Headmaster who had kept it from them." Severus said.

The bowing of Albus' head was the only confirmation they needed. Remus and Sirius were two of the best around. Without them they would be down two loyal supporters and the knowledge they had acquired over the years. Well Remus more than Sirius. However it was another huge hit to the Light Order.

"They have nothing left but us. Where would they go?"

Not many knew them well. So while it was fine to suggest where they might possibly travel to, no one could say for certain as deep down they didn't know. Severus however had a better idea than most.

"The mysterious source must seem a better option than us at the moment. That would be the only person I would become loyal to in this case. No one else has offered them any truth except this person." Severus suggested.

It made sense so they all agreed that was what Remus and Sirius had done. They had turned to the only person willing to offer them an explanation, a truthful explanation at that. While hardly the Gryffindor way of life, it made sense for a growing adult searching for answers he couldn't find in the usual places.

"Then how do we get to the source?" Tonks asked.

"I'll see to it during the next meeting if I can find any information on this source. It would be intriguing to see what they do for a living." Severus mentioned.

Everyone was pleased at that. If they could sway this source to their side then they might be able to bridge the gap between Sirius, Remus and them whilst also gaining another supporter. It would be the best for everyone, Albus was certain this time.

"Very well, we shall adjourn. Another meeting shall be called in a week for more information."

With that the Order of the Phoenix was again beginning their defence.

x-x-x-x-x

The Dark Lord was lost in thought. It had been a week since his revival and yet he continued to go over the ritual Lucius and Narcissa had used with a fine tooth comb. He trusted that they had done everything correctly. He hadn't a problem with that. There was just no evidence to prove that these specific ingredients had been necessary for his revival. It certainly wasn't something he would have chosen certainly what with its connection to his past. Yet he couldn't even thank them. No, his thanks belonged with Brennan Nightrise of whom he was yet to meet.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will revive your son."

A bone from the father was meant to give him ties to his past body. Yet he despised his father, going so far as to even kill the man and his entire family. There hadn't been a man more despised by him on the Earth at that time in his life. The muggle side to his family wasn't something he ever intended to dwell on making him question why that had been used within the ritual.

Why did Brennan Nightrise include this key in the ritual? He wouldn't have used it. In fact it was more than likely that he would have found some substitute instead. But Nightrise had decided that this would be the appropriate ingredient for the ritual and nothing else could be substituted for that one muggle bone.

Then of course there was the question of where he found this information. Not many alive knew that his name was truly Tom Marvolo Riddle. His 'friends' had all died off a long time ago leaving him with not really a lot of loyal followers much to his disappointment. All he had were the children of those loyal followers that could never truly compare.

If Brennan was a neutralist then it could be possible that he had run into Dumbledore. But he rather doubted that. No true neutralist would speak or ally themselves with Albus Dumbledore. It would never work out what with his ideals. Could he have looked into the past? Another possibility was he had spoken to someone from within the past. It was all too confusing for him to piece together at this point in time. All he could do was enquire why that specific form of DNA when he met the man.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master."

This he could at least understand. To have a connection to his subjects he would need a piece of one of his subjects. If he didn't have that connection then it wouldn't be established in his newly resurrected body. That was something that he couldn't have. The Dark Lord couldn't afford to lose his only connection to the followers he still had. It would be disastrous and leave him without minions when Dumbledore was more than likely gathering his own little army.

For this thoughtful part of the ritual, Voldemort was grateful to Brennan Nightrise. Not many would think of the connection like that. Most would have just ignored it. The fact that he had used one of his useless lesser minions was just an added bonus.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

This one was something that he didn't understand. He had many enemies. Top of that lengthy list was Albus Dumbledore though he wouldn't want that old man's blood flowing through him. No he'd wanted to use Harry Potter but Nightrise had improvised with the other boy mentioned on the prophecy who claimed to be the saviour. It was genius as he removed the last thing that could possibly stand in his way for certain. Now all he needed to do was focus on Albus Dumbledore whilst his followers pitted themselves against the Order.

"Tears of the desired, lovingly bestowed, you will offer salvation."

The Dark Lord frowned. This one always stumped him. No matter how many times he went over it, it didn't make sense. Why did he need tears of the desired? In fact, who were the tears even from? No one had mentioned that and he was rather curious. From what he gathered, Narcissa and Lucius didn't actually know who the tears came from. Only Brennan would know that and he hadn't informed Narcissa.

Was this fact unimportant? Not to the Dark Lord. Desired… was it someone he desired or was the tears from the one desiring him? They had to be from someone desiring him because the other ritual keys had been taken from others and given to him. No, he needed to know where the tears came from but for what reason he couldn't even reassure himself. All he knew was that the person the tears belonged to was someone who believed they were close to the Dark Lord and he didn't recall anyone of that description.

Another important question was why Brennan believed he needed salvation. What was the salvation from? It certainly wasn't anything that he had done in his life. Brennan wasn't stupid enough to change anything about a Dark Lord's tasks but his disposition was another thing entirely. He could feel the stir in his emotions. They were great but they were there and for the first time in many years he was terrified. Emotions weren't something that he ever had much knowledge on. They were foreign and Brennan and believed they were a good idea to add to the mix. He wasn't so certain of that.

All of these thoughts swirled around in his head not making much sense at all. Everything was just so difficult to pinpoint at the moment. There were so many things that he needed answers for but there was only one way he was going to get them.

Moving over to the floo, he used what little floo powder he had to fire-call Malfoy Manor.

"Yes, my Lord?"

It was Narcissa who answered which was perfect for him. After all she was who he needed to speak to.

"When is your next appointment to see Lord Nightrise?" he questioned.

"I am due to see him in a week's time."

The Dark Lord nodded. That would give him enough time to gather a few loyal followers to take with him for he certainly wasn't going to be travelling there alone. The Dark Lord didn't travel anywhere alone unless he specifically told his followers to leave him be.

"You will inform him of my desire to speak to him before your appointment."

"Forgive me, my Lord, but he will already know to expect you."

The Dark Lord merely raised a brow and nodded. He certainly hadn't been expecting that but he supposed it was for the best. After all, not many people were privileged to demand the Dark Lord's presence specifically. Many were just met by Death Eaters. No, Nightrise had caught his attention and he would be the one to go and meet him.

"Very well, we will turn up at Malfoy Manor for you to lead us there."

Narcissa agreed before Voldemort disconnected the floo and moved back towards his desk and the numerous parchments that lay upon it. He smirked. He couldn't wait for this meeting to begin. Brennan Nightrise was, after all, a complete mystery. He had led Narcissa to him and handed over the ritual. Having the blessed abilities of a Seer, he could do anything in the world including scam people but instead he had opened a neutral zone. The man was a complex form of contradictions and Voldemort was going to figure them out.

* * *

**So here is another chapter. Next chapter is the awaited meeting between The Dark Lord and Brennan Nightrise. Thanks for reviewing. **

**~MidnightEmber**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Chapter 08 ~ **

Brennan watched everyone. There wasn't a moment when he felt he wasn't watching or searching for something hidden within a person and there was always something. The guy with red hair who frequented the bar on Thursday's was a fugitive looking for a place he could stay yet couldn't make up his mind where to go. There was an old lady who only ever entered Raven's gate on days that were odd numbers. On the thirteenth of every month a young man walked into the bar dressed as a black cat. Not that anyone noticed, he was always beneath a glamour.

There was always a pattern to a person, the one thing they found themselves doing without even realizing it. Tonight however it was difficult to find this in people as the minds of people within the club were stubbornly remaining on one subject.

Who would Brennan Nightrise chose to support in the upcoming war?

Quite honestly, he didn't know why they bothered to dwell on this. It was a small matter in the scheme of things. Brennan contemplated as he cleaned another glass.

"Another one of these Brennan!"

He was bartending that night but he found he didn't enjoy it as much as serving. Whilst he was bartending he didn't get the freedom to walk around and speak to everyone that he served. It was rather constricting but something he had to live with. After all why open a club if you didn't like the loud music or the crowds?

"Brennan, there might be a slight spill upstairs!" Sirius called over.

That had also been happening a lot lately. Sirius was great with the customers but bad with the service. Not that Brennan truly cared. His godfather was having fun and that was all that matter to him. It didn't mean however he wasn't going to make any type of joke.

"Yes and I suppose it has nothing to do with you at all." He said slyly.

Sirius didn't even bother to look sheepish. He just went straight into a rant about what tragedy befell him at the time.

"Some poor young sod bumped into my back as they were dancing and I immediately went to straighten so the tray wouldn't fall. I ended up dancing around to keep the drinks from slipping. It was a difficult thing but just as I was getting them under control another person bumped into me and they all crashed to the floor."

No one believed him but they went along with it anyone.

"Did you forget that you are a wizard Sirius?" Remus questioned.

Sirius appeared confused. What did being a wizard have to do with his accident?

"No?" he replied, confusion tinting his word.

"Then why didn't you simply clean it up with your wand?" Remus deadpanned.

Brennan snorted as did half of those listening. Sirius may have been out of Azkaban and free but he certainly hadn't recovered from the stint if his memory was anything to go by. He would get there eventually though with their help. They just had to be patient.

Upon hearing this Sirius turned sheepish and looked apologetically at Brennan.

"Don't look this way, just go clean it up before someone slips." Brennan said with a smile.

He could never become angry at Sirius. Even in his world, Sirius was someone that he couldn't ever become angry with regardless of their own decisions. Their relationship just wouldn't allow it. After all no matter how angry one became at a parent it always faded in the end when you needed them the most.

"But what if I said that I let someone else hold the tray for a moment and they spilt it?" Sirius whined.

Everyone burst into laughter. Sirius' stories were often hard to believe but it was hilarious to listen to the tales he wove. This one was no different. If he couldn't buy them with the first tale he would move onto something else. Sirius would do anything to get out of trouble once he was already in it knee deep.

"No Sirius, go and clean up the mess." Brennan laughed.

Pouting, he wandered away back upstairs. A loud muffled thump echoed around them as Sirius managed to slip on the spilt drinks. Sirius was one of the first to laugh at his mistake.

Brennan shook his head. Of course his godfather would laugh at himself. He was probably the only one that was carefree enough to do so and for that Brennan loved him dearly. Without Sirius everything around here would become rather dull rather swiftly. His actions and laughter were infectious. In a similar fashion the night continued on.

x-x-x-x-x

Brennan sighed as the music continued to blare through the speakers. It was rather beginning to get on his nerves as the guests upstairs had taken to stamping rather than dancing. The noise should have been kept at bay but something was faulty with the spellwork. He'd have to get a goblin to come and look at it in the morning annoying them for a small problem this late at night was just asking for trouble. They wouldn't appreciate it at all.

The club was full of laughter and speech as the doors opened and permitted several people to enter. Many guests tracked their movement as they entered. Brennan had been expecting them but he hadn't been certain that they would all turn up at the same time. Obviously the sanity in the Dark Lord helped to keep them in line now. The group certainly were something to look at.

The newly resurrected Dark Lord for once wasn't in the lead. Narcissa was taking the lead because no one really knew where they were meant to be heading well except for Fenrir. Lucius, Severus, Fenrir and Augustus were the Inner Circle members that the Dark Lord had brought with him. Brennan approved. They may have been diverse but there was a reason that they were present.

Lucius was the man's Right Hand. It was unlikely that they would ever be far apart during political missions such as this. Fenrir was present because of his heightened senses. He would be able to sense any deceit or harm coming their way. There was also the possibility that he represented the werewolves in general. Augustus was both a Death Eater and an Unspeakable. He would more than likely be present to tell if he were lying in any capacity. Severus was likely present because of the Dark Lord's suspicions. It was very difficult to be a spy and to be trusted however that was something only Severus could decide. Regardless of the Dark Lord suspicions only Severus would be able to pick a side.

Narcissa looked towards him as the others busied themselves with keeping their destination in sight. She was leading them directly there as she normally went by herself. Brennan had no problem with that. What did upset him however was the looks the customers were sending his way, they wanted to know his reaction to the Dark Lord revealing himself to their location.

As a neutral spot not many people that had already chosen a side entered the establishment. They did get a few but the majority of the patrons were neutral. Yet with this bold move everyone was eager to choose a side and most were leaning in Brennan's direction of thought. None would be able to tell what he was thinking however as he kept his emotions behind a rigid mask.

Brennan knew his customers were curious as to why the Dark Lord was present at all but he couldn't tell them anything. If he was present for a reading them confidentiality was his specialty and he wasn't going to break that for anyone.

"I believe I have other business to attend to." Brennan informed Sirius who took over.

Walking down the hallway towards his room, Brennan couldn't say that nervousness didn't exist within him. It had been many years since he had first arrived in this place and it felt even longer without the Dark Lord by his side. However he knew that rushing things wouldn't make anything better. Patience was what he needed most right now.

Did he even possess any to begin with?

Brennan didn't know. He had been so excited when he realized he hadn't died on that terrible night. Waking however without his lover beside him wasn't what he had expected at all. It had taken months for him to create his identity and start moving in the direction that he needed to go in. Building a reputation had also been part of that and the most tiring. Having no credentials didn't leave one with the best of impressions, after all one needed credentials to do their jobs. But he had eventually done it and everything had been leading up to this moment.

"Hello Cissa, I'm glad everything worked as planned." Brennan greeted.

Cissa smiled and nodded. It was thanks to this man that she had been able to regain the honour and prestige within the Inner Circle that they Malfoy's deserved. Not many people were seen as worthy within the Inner Circle currently because of their desertion of the Dark Lord. With their movements they had regained that and she couldn't thank Brennan enough.

Brennan turned towards the others sensing Narcissa's thoughts and only catches a glimpse of them all before he is caught in a very warming hug by Fenrir. It was close to the full moon as is proven by Fenrir's grip on him and his knowledge left by Remus.

"Yes, it is good to see you as well Fenrir."

Fenrir gave a pleased growl before releasing him. They had met a few years ago when Remus had been looking for a job. He'd been staying with Fenrir but didn't truly enjoy living out in the wild like his sire did. Remus preferred the comforts of solid structure and a roof over his head. Fenrir, hearing of his club, had brought Remus their as a last resort to aid him. They'd been close ever since then.

Brennan turned towards the shock of blond behind Fenrir next.

"It is a pleasure to meet you finally Lucius. From what I see you are a very charming man."

Lucius didn't blush which was as much as Brennan expected. He would have been rather disappointed to see a blush staining a Malfoy's face. After all, a Malfoy was never one to show emotion before strangers. All he did was nod back, accepting the compliment from a source his wife trusted.

Not bothering Lucius any further, Brennan turned towards Severus. That man had the worst decision in the world to make. Now that everything was about to change he certainly didn't envy the man. Yet he knew that Severus was a true Slytherin and would make the best decision to prolong his life and keep his promise. He just needed the chance first. Severus needed to act before Brennan could move.

"Severus," Brennan said, "you've had a hard past few years but it will get better."

Something flashed in Severus' eyes but he ignored it knowing that Severus was merely storing the warning away to decipher later.

"Augustus, you should remain as far from Prophecies as you can."

The man didn't even startle as he spoke his name. Brennan knew that he was once again going to be the one told to retrieve the prophecy but he wasn't going to allow it. Augustus was a brilliant man and they needed him as much now as ever. That had been one of their problems when the Dark Lord had first attempted to take over. Before Brennan could have aided in instructing him, he'd gone and already sacrificed several of his best players.

"And finally we arrive at the Dark Lord. There is so much I could tell you however in the presence of your followers I doubt you'd much appreciate it."

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed upon him assessing if he was a threat but Brennan merely turned and ignored it. If he was going to do this right then the Dark Lord shouldn't have any reason to mistrust him. Turning and revealing his back was one of the many signs of trust between Dark Wizards. It left him wide open to be attacked by others even if he didn't really trust them at all. It gave them something to think about that was for certain.

"Narcissa says that you are the one that aided her in all of this."

It was the Dark Lord that spoke. Lucius took everything that his wife said at face value and the others hadn't been informed of something so important.

"I merely pointed Narcissa in the correct direction everything else she did was on her own. Well I'm assuming that Lucius also aided her in this however I can't be certain that is what truly occurred as after I gave her everything she needed I haven't read for her again until today."

It wasn't a lot to go on. However he didn't want to take the spotlight away from Lucius and Narcissa. They were the ones that had completed the ritual. He hadn't really had a hand in anything and even if he did, the Dark Lord wouldn't remember him straight away. His suspicions would have been raised and everything would have gone downhill.

"Why is your club in Knocturn Alley?"

That question he certainly hadn't been expecting. Brennan thought it was rather obvious as to why he was in Knocturn rather than in Diagon. Perhaps he was wrong.

"The Alley doesn't attract as many people as Diagon does because of its less than desirable inhabitants. It makes my location less noticeable and grants privacy to myself and to my customers regardless of whom or what they are." Brennan explained.

Fenrir agreed. Several of the werewolves in his area had told him that it was easy to slip into the club without notice. No one cared who you were within Knocturn Alley as long as you didn't cause trouble for the store owners. He explained as much to the rest of them as Brennan took his usual seat.

The room was identical to what Narcissa had first walked into. It was dark, gothic and something out of a Victorian house all in one. How Brennan constantly pulled it off and made it popular, no one who entered the club appeared to know. Yet Brennan looked at him amongst everything. The one thing that no one had ever seen was his true diving piece.

He never took it out or hinted towards what it might be. Thought knowing this was personal for each person, many customers wanted to be close enough to Brennan for him to use it. Brennan always sensed their intentions and went for other tools instead. No one could boast that they were close to Brennan except perhaps Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. However they kept to themselves as well which was very convenient for Brennan Nightrise.

"Why do you welcome so many different types into your club?" Severus enquired curiously.

Brennan looked towards him and smiled. Getting Severus curious in his club would be beneficial in the long run. Once Severus began to see things differently, once he had all the information he needed to make a decision, he would make the correct one for him. If he was led astray everything would be ruined and Severus would end up in the same place as he did before in Brennan's world.

"Someone has to stick up for those that aren't able to."

Those words struck Severus somewhere deep and Brennan knew it. Yet no one else could catch it.

"Why should I trust in your skills?"

It was the Dark Lord that spoke but everyone was thinking it from the looks on their faces. Seers weren't respected for what they did and were often met with disbelief. To find a true Seer was rare and to find one that was accurate was ever rarer. Yet it was past clients that let Brennan down. If someone disliked what he spoke they would call him a fraud.

"Some of my clients don't come here seeking answers but good news." Brennan explained.

That only appeared to bring on more questions.

"What is the difference?" Narcissa questioned remembering that he often warned it might not be what she wanted.

Brennan smiled. Narcissa was the only one that truly cared for the art. Everyone else present was sceptical at best. They didn't really care for what he could do they had only shown up because their Lord had asked them to. If they could, they would definitely be anywhere else.

"Answers can be either good or bad. Good news or good fortune won't be found here. I only speak the truth though occasionally that doesn't please those I read for."

It was the Dark Lord's turn to smirk though Brennan didn't quite understand what that meant. He wouldn't be able to make sense of a lot of the Dark Lord's thoughts until he read for the man personally or he spoke his thoughts.

"They call you a fraud when clearly you are doing your job. It is rather amusing. When they discover they were at fault do they ever return?"

Ah, so that was it. The Dark Lord wanted to see how cruel he was when dealing with those that call him a fraud. That was easy enough to answer.

"Indeed they return, but no, I do not permit them to have another reading."

Everyone chuckled darkly at that. Brennan didn't really see how that was evil or dark in anyway. He just didn't want someone who believed him to be a fraud to be in his club or his presence. That wasn't really unreasonable.

Of course as soon as that was all over, everything turned extremely serious.

"Why did you add tears of the desired into the potion?"

Brennan sighed. He knew this was going to be asked. The Dark Lord had obviously been waiting for the perfect time to attempt to catch him off guard and stutter his way through his explanation. It wasn't going to happen. He was far more composed than that.

"As Cissa has already explained it is to remember what you have forgotten."

The Dark Lord growled.

"I haven't lost any of my memories."

"There are other things that can be forgotten as well. You have already begun to feel the effects. You have more sanity than you've gained in years and the logic and reasoning to back up any plans that you see fit. Other changes will be with your followers. Your Death Eaters for one will respond to you more appropriately. They will become more loyal and eager to please and gain your attention without punishment. They will want to serve you instead of the need to serve."

He wasn't being very honest about any of this. All of these would happen however there was another effect that would start to kick in soon that he wasn't about to mention. If he did, Voldemort would fight it and then he'd have no hope. No, this was best left until it started to take effect. Then it would be too late to do anything about it.

The Dark Lord sensed that something wasn't quite right but he couldn't deny that he'd already seen the changes in his minions. They were eager to please him and he didn't seem as Crucio happy as he used to be. It made them work efficiently.

"I still don't trust your judgement."

Brennan shrugged. "There is nothing I can do about that. If you can't trust my judgement then I can't help with that. You have to come to trust me on your own terms."

The Dark Lord sneered but didn't speak of anything else. He wasn't going to deny that trust was something acquired because that would mean he would need to spend time around Brennan Nightrise for that trust to build. Dark Lord's didn't spend time with people to build trust. They let their power do it for them which wasn't likely to occur here at all.

"Very well Cissa, shall we start our yearly reading then?" Brennan said.

He wasn't about to waste time whilst the Dark Lord came to a decision about trusting him or not. Quite frankly he didn't expect that trust to be built over night or within a month. He hoped one day it would be there but it just wasn't to be right now.

Narcissa nodded unfazed with everyone else being present. She had faith in Brennan's abilities and she wasn't about to let him down just because the Dark Lord didn't believe in it. Besides she had missed her appointment last year because she'd been busy searching and preparing everything for the Dark Lord and to be honest she rather enjoyed these sessions. Brennan was as close to a friend as a Pureblood Lady could have in her circle.

Brennan poured tea again. He rather doubted that the men in the room would be pleased if he pulled out a crystal ball or a deck of Tarot cards. No the tea seemed safest. Making sure that everyone had a cup just to be polite, Brennan sat down and stared deeply into the depths.

He forgot that everyone was around him and merely fell into the future and what it would bring.

"This year shall be remotely calm for you." Brennan started.

The Dark Lord scrutinized him deeply. He'd been to a few Seer's before but this was something else entirely. Watching Brennan peer into the future was unlike anything he'd ever witnessed. It felt… real something he'd never thought of before.

"There shall only be a slight drama when concerning Lucius and your sister Bellatrix who will be rescued from Azkaban towards the end of the year. They will both go to the Department of Mysteries on his orders. There is nothing to fear however as they both escape. Lucius shall escape undetected as a Death Eater, Bella however won't be so lucky. Otherwise Lucius shall have a good year at the Ministry in general."

Brennan actually took a sip of his tea in between his readings for a fresh perspective.

"For Draco, he shall not be harmed this year. He will however suck up to the Ministry goon they are going to send over. There will be a slight mishap at the end of the year where he is caught up in the torture of a student for information."

Looking away from his tea, Brennan smiled.

"For obvious reasons I shall not continue to read for the Dark Lord through you."

Narcissa accepted this. It was more than enough that he had done so for the past few years. Considering he had taken them this far, she wouldn't ask for any more. Brennan had done more than enough to be considered a family friend to the Malfoy's after all. In High Society that wouldn't be overlooked by anyone.

"Why do you only predict a year in advance?"

The question was quiet and curious. Brennan realized that was the first time he had heard Augustus speak. He'd taken out a notepad and appeared as if he wanted to take down some notes for his work as an Unspeakable. More than happy to help, Brennan nodded his acceptance of this and answered.

"Future can change with a single decision. Nothing is set in stone unless people such as I don't tamper with them and even then I can get things wrong. If I go too far into the future then I risk being incorrect in my predictions. The further I go the harder it is to get details that are concrete which is why I didn't say the name of the student going to be tortured or what information this teacher is searching for."

Augustus wrote everything down diligently. Information was hard to resist for Unspeakables and since they were rather knowledgeable being able to provide information to them was rare. There was hardly anything that they questioned.

Brennan smiled as the man began to mumble about travelling into the future and the likelihood of something going wrong. If what Brennan spoke was truth than going into the future was something that wouldn't ever be possible. At least, you wouldn't be able to go to the same future twice.

"Are you interested in a reading now?" Brennan asked the Dark Lord.

The scrutinizing look returned. It was fairly unsettling as Brennan had never felt that look from Voldemort. Even in their past world it had never happened. The Dark Lord had simply accepted everything at face value he was that far gone. This was a good sign however for Voldemort's sign and a difficult road for their relationship if it ever occurred.

"I would like for you to read for me," was the final decision.

* * *

**Is it ridiculous to be so pained by a cliffhanger I created? Because even I think that ending was rather mean. I'm sorry. Thanks for the reviews.**

**~MidnightEmber**


End file.
